


A Throne Of Blood

by Whitewolf94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Dire wolves, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Gen, House Targaryen, Jealousy, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, No Robert's Rebellion, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parent/Child Incest, Prince Jon Snow, Queen Elia Martell, Rape, Rhaegar Lives, Sibling Incest, The War for the Dawn, Violence, War, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 24,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolf94/pseuds/Whitewolf94
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen rules the seven kingdoms, however tension's between Queen Elia and Queen Cersei run high. In the North cold winds blow as an enemy though to be nothing more then a myth told by wet nurses marches south for the realms of men and a lion circles the throne waiting to strike.





	1. A desicion is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing an argument Jon makes a decision that will alter his life

 Jon Targaryen was walking past the door to his father's chambers when he heard his name mentioned.

Jon stopped in his tracks and moved toward the door which was slightly opened.

Getting into position Jon began to listen to the conservation and immediately recognized the voices of people in the room.

"I want that bastard removed from the family and sent away" Cersei Targaryen said with pure venom in her voice.

"No" was the replay from a voice that could only be Elia Targaryen 

"You are not the king and it is not your decision" Cersei Targaryen said to Elia.

"Cersei..." came Rhaegar's voice but he was cut off by Elia Targaryen.

"I'm his mother so yes it is my decision" Elia said with anger dripping in every word.

"You are not his mother, the wolf bitch that birthed him is dead" Cersei said with pride at the insult delivered to Jon's mother.

Jon felt tears form in his eyes at the insult delivered at his mother who had died giving birth to him.

"Listen you stupid fucking Lion cunt I'm his mother wether you like it or not and if you insult Lyanna one more time Ghost will have his feeding time early!" Elia said in her voice that was only used for threats.

Cersei went to open here mouth but was cut off by Rhaegar.

"Enough, this conversation is over!" Rhaegar said in a voice that brokered no argument.

Jon heard Cersei move to the door and wiped the tears from his eye as he hide within hearing distance of Cersei.

 "Remove that bastard from this family and send him away or face the consequence's" Cersei said in a proud tone before exiting and heading off into another part of the keep.

Jon stood there as tears filled his eyes once again, Jon knew he was a source of tension between the queens but he did not want to destroy his family.  

Jon turned to go back to his chambers as tears flowed down his cheeks at the thought of losing his family and him being the cause of it.

Jon entered his chambers and was immediately greeted by his fluffy direwolf companion Ghost.

Ghost seemed to sense his masters emotion and trotted off somewhere into the Red Keep.

Jon sat down at his desk and began to write the letter that would change his life.

After a few minutes Ghost reentered the room with his aunt, Deanerys Targaryen who was visiting the family.

Jon had just finished the letter and was sipping from a glass of whine.

 "Would you like some" Jon asked Daenerys.

Daenerys noticed the seemingly sad tone and his red cheeks indicating that Jon had been crying recently.

Jon handed her the wine glass and she accepted.

 "Jon are you alright?" Daenerys asked with concern filling her voice.

Jon ignored the question and merely stared at a tunic emblazed with the three headed dragon of house Targaryen that Rhaenys has made for him as a name day gift.

 "I wonder which name will sound better; Snow or Blackfyre" Jon said in a sad tone.

Daenerys felt a feeling of anger surge through her and she moved toward Jon placing her hand upon his cheek moving his head to look at her.

 "What is wrong?" Daenerys said in a more forceful tone.

Jon sighed and went on to tell Daenerys about the discussion he heard earlier.

 "That fucking bitch threatened you and our family" Daenerys said with anger dripping in every word.

Jon merely nodded his head and went back to sipping his wine.

 "What are we going to do?" Daenerys asked Jon hopping he had a plan.

Jon said nothing and merely handed her a letter written upon a piece of parchment.

 "This is your solution" Daenerys asked with anger evident in her voice.

 "What choice do I have" Jon said with a sad tone.

Daenerys wanted to respond but she knew Jon was right.

 "You will always be a Targaryen to me and Viserys" Daenerys said with sadness in her voice.

Jon moved to Daenerys and kissed her on the forehead.

 "Dont worry Dany this letter dosent mean we will be saying goodbye forever" Jon said to Daenerys.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

  

 

 

 

 


	2. Arrival in Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and the family arrive in Dorne.

The journey to Dorne had been relatively uneventful and the landscape was what he thought it would be. Moving through the gates of Sunspear he spotted the Martells waiting to greet the royal family.

Jon dismounted his horse and waited for the rest of the family to finish their greetings, but his thoughts slipped back into the decision that had dominated his mind recently and he had become oblivious to the world around him.   

Rhaenys looked at her brother standing off to the side as the rest of the Royal family finished greeting the Martells.

 "Is Jon alright?" Arianne Martell asked, Rhaenys and Elia merely shrugged.

 "I dont know ever since a few days ago Jon has seemed preoccupied with something!" Rhaenys said in response to Arianne Martells question.

 "oh, that is very unusual for Jon" Arianne said. 

Rhaenys eyes remained on Jon as she said "I know, but the worst part is I can't get him to tell me!"

Elia eyes were also on Jon "I'm sure Jon will tell us when he is ready"

"I could persuade him to tell me and then tell you two" Arianne said as her eyes drifted up and down Jon's body. 

Rhaenys felt a spark of Jealousy burn through her body and she replied "Another has their eyes on him!".

 "Rhaenys is correct Arianne " Elia replied.

Arianne looked like she was about to respond but held her tongue.

 "Most likely one of Ashara and Ned's children!" Prince Doran mused slightly.

 "Maybe it's someone closer!" Elia said smiling.

 "Well it seems that whatever has captured his mind is affecting him terribly" Oberyn asked.

 "You are correct there brother" Elia sighed still looking at Jon.

 "Well I hope whatever has captured his mind has not affected his sparing ability because I would like to maintain my lead over him!" Oberyn said with a smile on his face . 

 "I dont know brother my son is very skilled with a sword!" Elia said smiling.

Rhaenys said "I will bring Jon over here to greet the rest of the family!".

Elia smirked as Rhaenys walked over to Jon and brought him out of his thoughts.

Rhaenys returned with Jon at her side, Jon said "Hello uncle Doran and Oberyn!".

 "Hi Jon!" Arianne said wrapping Jon in a hug.

 "Hi Ari! Jon said returning the hug before breaking from it. 

"It is good to see family" Doran said then continued "We have prepared a feast in celebration of your visit"

Doren then instructed the servants to take the family and their things to the rooms they would be staying in.

 "When do you plan on doing it?" Elia whispered into Rhaenys ear as they made the journey to their rooms.

 "Soon, poor Jon wont know what to do!" Rhaenys whispered with a large smile on her lips

Finally the group stopped Elia's room first; with Rhaenys and Jon accompanying her into the chamber.

Jon briefly stopped to ask a servant if they knew any thing about the guard patrols not wanting panic to spread when Ghost would sneak into the castle after he was done hunting. 

Upon entering Elia's room Jon couldn't stop himself from staring at how beautiful she was with dark hair, olive skin, dark eyes, slender frame and large breast topped with dark firm nipples. Elia smirked seeing Jon's face and moved in front of him saying "dear would you wait outside while I talk to your sister", Jon nodded yes trying desperately not to look at his mothers body then she kissed him on the cheek before he left the room.

Rhaenys looked at her mother and said "Mom, if you are naked around Jon your going to give him a heart attack!".

 "Oh dear, dont worry I think Jon can handle us both!" Elia said in a joking matter toward Rhaenys.

Rhaenys was dismissed by Elia so she could finish getting ready for the feast, as she escorted Jon to his chambers she though "Jon, you have no clue what is coming your way!".            

        


	3. A Feast For Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast is held and a dragon cuddles with a wolves.

Rhaenys looked at herself in the mirror smirking "tonight I will make him my dragon!".

Turning away from the mirror she looked up at the dress that had been selected for her to ware for the feast, the dress matched her personality and was a combination between her Dornish & Targaryen heritage.

The handmaidens had prepared her hair in a style that was mostly Dornish for the feast they were about to attend.

Rhaenys looked at herself one final time in the mirror and had one thought running through her mind "I'm the blood of the dragon and he will not be able to resist!".

Jon had just finished putting on his doublet when a familiar face came through the door.

Jon couldn't help but stare at Rhaenys before saying "you look beautiful sister!".

Rhaenys said "Thank you brother, you look handsome!".

"Hello Ghost" Rhaenys said gently petting the dire wolf behind the ears.

Rhaenys pointed toward Ghost with Jon replying "Last night when I was sleeping I woke up with this strange urge to see if anyone was at the door and there was ghost".

Rhaenys asked "does mom's side of the family know Ghost is here?". 

Jon smirked while saying "nope, he will walk with us into the feast!".

Rhaenys then hooked her arm in Jon's and with ghost trotting along next to them they made their way to the feast.

Jon and Rhaenys walked into the feast shortly after Aegon, Rhaenys laughed at the her family's reaction to Ghost which was a mixture of awe and terror.

Taking their seats Ghost scanned the room and trotted over to Elia putting his large fluffy head on her lap, Elia smiled down at the Ghost saying "hello their boy" then the dire wolf trotted back over to Jon and Rhaenys place.

The feast preceded like most do however Jon noticed Rhaenys behavior toward him was getting more seductive, during the meal course Rhaenys was running her hand up Jon's leg when Jon attempted to stop her she whispered in his ear "dont fight this brother".

 "has he ever been with a woman?" Arianna Martel said, Rhaenys smile was wide across he face as she said "no!".

After that exchange the feast moved on to the dancing part, Jon sat there like he usually did sipping his glass that was full of Dornish red.

Jon hoped that none of the high born ladies would ask him to dance because he happened to be terrible at dancing.

Jon was lost in thought when a pair hands fell upon his shoulders, snapped out of his thought's he looked at the hands and had a suspension of who they belong to.

"Elia!" Jon said, "I would like to dance with my son if he dosent mind" Elia said, knowing that she was referring to him he pushed out his chair and lead Elia to the dance floor.

Dancing with Elia was like a dream, moving and swaying with the music Jon could barely keep his eyes off her, yes Jon knew for all intents and purposes Elia was his mother but that had not stopped him from developing a crush on her.

Elia giggled and smiled at Jon saying "will you ever stop having a crush on me", Jon pulled Elia closer after receiving a nudge from her.

Jon said "sorry, but I probably won't", Elia replied "dont worry about it my son".

After at least two hours the feast ended and Jon along with Ghost escorted Rhaenys to her room, upon entering her room Jon and Ghost turned to leave but one word from Rhaenys stopped them both.

"stop!" Rhaenys said, Jon and Ghost both looked to her as she reentered the main room of her chambers.

Rhaenys moved closer to the two, she said "As your big sister I demand that you cuddle with me until I fall asleep" looking at ghost she said "your not excused from cuddling either my big fluffy pillow".

Rhaenys walked over to her bed and position herself on it while gently tapping her finger where she expected Jon to take his place.

Looking at ghost he thought "should I boy?", the dire wolf ignored his thought and trotted over to lay on the bed, Rhaenys smiled approvingly at Ghost then shot Jon a look that was leaving no room for argument.

Looking at his sister he thought "the door is right there I could leave" but another voice said "You are a Targaryen there is nothing wrong with this just cuddle with her, you can leave when she is asleep".

Jon moved over to the bed and took his place on the other side of his sister, Rhaenys buried her head in his chest then kissed him on the cheek whispering in his ear "thank you Jon"

Jon kissed Rhaenys on the forehead and said "goodnight, I love you" and drifted off to sleep with his sister in his arms.           

  

              

 

 


	4. The Other Half arrives in Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every one's favorite little shithead comes to Dorne

Jon woke up and looked at his big sister in his arms, Rhaenys was truly a beautiful women a trait she got from her Dornish heritage, looking around the room Ghost was passed out on the other side of Rhaenys.

"Shit" he thought he wasn't supposed to fall asleep in bed with his sister, preparing to gently move his big sister into a position that would allow him to leave the bed without disturbing his big sister slumber his efforts were interrupted by Elia who came through the door smirking at the image she saw.

 Elia said "did you enjoy your sleep Rhaenys?".

 "I did my pillows were very nice!" Rhaenys said, it was then Jon noticed that her nipples were erect because of the loose nightgown she had worn.

Jon blushed as he was not use to triggering such a reaction in high born ladies despite his status.

Rhaenys laughed at her brothers reaction and wrapped him in a hug kissing his cheek, moving off the bed she wrapped her mother in a hug and then moved to a room that she started changing in.

 "How did you sleep mother?" Rhaenys asked from the changing room she was in.

 "Well, my dear daughter!" Elia replied then continued "I'm glad you and your brother slept well, we are all going to need it to make it through another feast!".

Jon blushed once again and tried to apologize but was silenced by Elia raising her finger.

Elia laughed and was joined by Rhaenys who had walked back into the room completely nude, Jon blushed and turned to look away from his sister.

"Jon you do not need to apologize, in fact you looked very content holding your big sister in your arms!" Elia said to Jon.

 "Why are we having another feast, has father decided to join us?" Rhaenys asked standing naked next to her mother.

Elia looked at Jon noticing that he was trying very hard not to look at his big sister naked. "Rhaenys, your nakedness has clearly made Jon uncomfortable".

Jon saw the mischievous look in Elia's eye and thought "oh shit what is she going to do".

Elia turned her back to her daughter and Rhaenys got the meaning, loosening her mother dress.

The dress tumbled to the ground, now both Elia and Rhaenys were naked in front of Jon. "Now on to the matter at hand, we will be having another feast because our favorite half of the royal family has arrived in Dorne".

Both Jon and Rhaenys groaned at the mention of that half of the royal family, Elia said "I know I dont like them either but we must attend the feast".

"Now Jon stop drooling over me and your sister, go get ready for the feast!" Elia said, Jon moved to the door but Elia was giving him a look like he was forgetting something.

Jon thought "Damn, she wants me to hug here", Jon moved in front of Elia but found himself staring at how beautiful she was, Elia had dark hair that went down to her back, slender but firm body, dark eyes, large breast and great butt.

Jon hugged Elia and kissed her on the forehead leaving to go to his chambers to prepare for the feast.   

 

  

 


	5. A Wolf and a Lion Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's little favorite shithead ruins a feast

Jon was just preparing to leave the room with Ghost to find his mother and sister when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" Jon said, turning around Jon watched as Elia and Rhaenys entered the room with a look of discomfort and distraction etched on their faces. 

Jon smiled and said "You two look beautiful", Jon continued to look at the dresses they were wearing, both were wearing a mix of both Targaryen and Dornish Colors.

Jon noticed their lack of response to his statement, he then smiled before saying "but if you are not comfortable I'm sure you could attend the feast naked".

Both Elia and Rhaenys gave Jon an unamused look after his comment. 

 "Very funny, you would like that wouldn't you!" Rhaenys said while she embraced Jon in a hug.

noticing the look of rage on Elia face Jon said "Mother are you alright", Elia turned to Jon repeating Rhaenys action but kissing Jon on the cheek. Elia smile grew into a snarl as she said "Yes I'm alright but your brother pisses me off" but her face still maintained a look of rage before continuing "After I came to Rhaenys chambers, I went to Aegon's to see if he was ready and when I walked in he was fucking Myrcella!".

Jon face twisted in to a look of utter shock, then he asked "are you serious!?".

"Yes!" Elia said then continued "I told him to stay away from that little Lannister whore!".

 "but" she said then continued "I have information that will ruin the Lannister's if it became known across the realm!". 

"that would finally put that bitch and her family in place" Rhaenys said smiling.

 "Jaime and Tyrion aren't that bad" Jon said while remembering his interactions with the two and making a mental note to ask Elia what she was talking about.   

Both Elia and Rhaenys shot Jon a look that he found somewhat attractive despite being the epitome of Dornish fury.

Rhaenys walked up to Jon and kissed him on the cheek before saying "your lucky your my little brother and mom loves you so much or with that comment we would think you are siding with the Lannister's".

Elia said "let's go to the feast!"

When Jon entered the feast along side his mother and older sister he knew something was wrong, looking around he saw Joffrey and Cersei scowling at the state of the feast which was not as grand as the one they had for their arrival and was half prepared at best.

Jon sat down in between Rhaenys and Elia, Jon noticed the hand Rhaenys had placed on his thigh but was too busy gauging the mood of the room to stop her. Jon looked to the Martell's and noticed the daggers they were sending to Joffrey as he made some derogatory comment about Dorne.

Jon noticed Aegon and saw Aegon sending him a friendly hand wave as he sent next to Myrcella, Myrcella was always kind to Jon and sent Jon a small smile.

The feast proceeded like most usually do but Jon was on edge waiting for something to go wrong and Joffrey or Cersei to make asses of themselves, even Rhaenys and Elia noticed this.

During the dancing portion of this feast Rhaenys pulled Jon a little closer and whispered into his ear "why are you so nervous?", Rhaenys had been more physically affectionate with Jon ever since they cuddled. Whispering into Rhaenys ear Jon said "I have this feeling that something bad is bound to happen". Rhaenys looked into his eyes and said "good thing I have my little brother to protect me", Jon smiled at Rhaenys comment.

The dancing ended after Jon danced with Elia and took his seat, Rhaenys was sending Jon a loving smile as her cousin Arianne told her something but Jon was too focused on the feeling rising in his gut that something was going to go wrong.

The next portion of the feast arrived and Jon was finishing his plate when his worst fears came true, "This feast is fucking horrible and an insult to me as a crown prince" Joffrey said from his position at the table.

The entire room fell silent as no one dared say a word but Joffrey wasn't done yet.          

 

   

 


	6. A Dragon claims her wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon shows his fangs and is claimed by a dragon.

The room had been silent for a long time after Joffrey's first comment with everyone in the room was focused on Joffrey and Cersei.

 "No, I will not calm down mother!" Joffrey screeched as Cersei made a feeble attempt to get Joffrey to be quiet.

Looking around Joffrey's face turned into a look of scorn, clearing his throat Joffrey said "this feast is pathetic and Dorne is nothing but a useless piece of shit!".

Jon looked around at the faces of the Martell's and from the look on their faces they were very angry, but what Joffrey said next made his blood boil, "To make matters worse their women are nothing but whores".

Then Joffrey looked to both Elia and Rhaenys, "I have always known it was a mistake to let Dornish sluts into the family" pausing he then continued "but in retrospect when I'm king we could force these Dornish sluts to walk around the red keep naked!".

Jon knew that the Dornish were very liberal when it came to nudity, growing up around Elia and Rhaenys had proven that. However, Dorne and the Martell's were proud people and judging by the looks on the faces of the people in the room his comments were a great insult.

Looking briefly to Elia and Rhaenys he see the pain hidden behind the looks of anger on their faces at his comment's and this caused Jon's anger to spike.

Joffrey was about to start a new comment when Jon looked him dead in the eye and said "well it's a good you wont ever be the king!".

 Everyone in the room went silent after Jon said that, Joffrey mouth twisted into a snarl but Jon did not care one little bit.

 "What did you say to me!" Joffrey said with both anger and shock evident in his tone.

 "You heard me cunt!" Jon said with clear venom dripping from every word.

a few minutes passed between the two as the room waited to hear what would be said next. Jon wasn't surprised by who spoke in Joffrey's defense, all eyes turned to Jon Connington as he looked at Jon with pure hatred in his eye's and screamed "How dare you say that to the prince".

Jon took a sip of his wine and said "Connington shut the fuck up, We all know that you are jealous that mother married Rhaegar instead of you".

Jon looked at the faces of the Martells who looked at Jon with smiles on their faces as the rest of the room processed the exchange that had occurred, turning to his mother and sister, Jon said "You two should not have to take this abuse!".

Elia and Rhaenys smiled at Jon, "You are right Jon!" Rhaenys said before asking "Could you take me back to my room?" Jon kissed her forehead and prepared to take Rhaenys back to her room when he looked at Elia "I was just waiting for you to ask!" she said while getting up.

Jon smiled as the three exited the room and headed to where Rhaenys chambers were, the smirk on his face grew even wider as he heard Oberyn burst into laughter at the exchange that they had witnessed.

After taking Elia to her room and saying goodnight.

Jon and Rhaenys found themselves back in her Chambers, Jon turned to leave but was stopped by Rhaenys.

"Did I give you permission to leave Little brother?" Rhaenys said.

Jon said "No!" and Rhaenys smiled at Jon's response.

 "Good boy, stay here and close your eyes!" Rhaenys said to Jon in her voice that said she was giving a command. 

Jon closed his eyes and after a few minutes heard Rhaenys say "Open!" 

Jon felt his blood pressure rising as he looked at Rhaenys.

Rhaenys was wearing Dornish night wear that highlighted her features and was something that she knew would get Jon's blood pumping in the way she wanted.

Rhaenys smiled as she approached her brother, stopping in front of Jon.

Rhaenys pulled her brother into a kiss and then whispered into his ear "your mine Jon and I'm taking what's mine!".   

   

 

 

   


	7. A Dragon's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys makes love to Jon.

Rhaenys took Jon's hand and lead him to her bed.

 "Sit!" Rhaenys said while tapping the place on her bed where she wanted Jon to sit.

Jon moved to the place where he was told to sit.

Rhaenys moved in front of Jon and loosened the knots preventing the rob from failing.

Rhaenys untied the final knot and watched in amusement at the awestruck look that was spreading across Jon's face.

 "He's mine!" she thought with a wave of happiness spreading through her.

Jon eye's looked at her nude form as the robe lay on the floor.

Rhaenys was beyond beautiful, her hair was pitch black and her eyes were purple like Rhaegar's. Rhaenys skin was olive Dornish, Jon's eyes moved down to examine the rest of her feature's.

Rhaenys boobs were much bigger then Elia's and were topped by dark nipples, her stomach was flat but muscular and her genitalia was shaven but still possessed some pubic hair.

Jon eye's completed their tour of Rhaenys body by stopping on her beautiful legs and feet.

 "Like what you see?" Rhaenys said with a seductive smile on her lips.

Jon didn't have time to respond as Rhaenys had moved to sitting on his lap.

Wrapping her legs around his waist Rhaenys lips became interlocked with Jon's once again.

Rhaenys let out a moan as she was consumed by the bursts of passion that were tearing through her body.

breaking from Jon's kiss, "I love you!" she told him.

Jon responded by kissing her along the neck and collar bone, he then started licking both of Rhaenys dark nipples causing her to moan even more.

Jon picked up Rhaenys and laid her on flat on the bed.

 "take off you clothes!" Rhaenys said, Jon noted the demand in her word's.

Jon stripped and then preceded to lick the folds of her pussy causing more moans to escape from Rhaenys.

Rhaenys stared at Jon's erect penis as he began to enter her over and over again in slow drawn out motions.

Both Jon and Rhaenys climaxed at the same time, kissing each other passionately before falling asleep in each other arms. 


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia checks on her kids and shares some important information.

Elia entered Rhaenys Chambers and was not surprised by the scene that greeted her.

Rhaenys was curled up into her brother's chest and they were cuddling with a level of intimacy that was greater then the first time she caught them cuddling.

 "Looks like my little dragons were busy last night!" Elia thought as she observed her children.

Rhaenys eye's lazily opened to her brother handsome face and a smile spread across her face.

Rhaenys placed on passionate kiss on her brothers lips as his eyes opened in reaction to the kiss.

 "Hello beautiful!" Jon said , Rhaenys smiled as Jon said those words.

 "Good morning my beautiful children!" Elia said as the two looked to Elia.

Rhaenys got out of bed and went to an adjacent chamber to get ready.

Jon got out of bed exposing his naked body to Elia.

Elia eyes went to his big cock and she felt herself getting aroused. 

 "You are very gifted!" she said, Jon smiled at the compliment and went to the adjacent chamber Rhaenys was using to get ready for the day.

Rhaenys excited the adjacent chamber as Jon went in and took a seat at the table in her chambers.

 "Did you enjoy your night?" Elia asked, Rhaenys said "Yes mother I enjoyed it very much!" as a smile spread across her face.

Elia looked at the expression on her daughters face and felt true happiness for her.

 "Well I'm glad you and Jon have consummated your feelings for each other!" Elia said, she then pulled a slip of paper from underneath her robe and placed it on the table.

 "What's this?" Rhaenys asked as she grabbed the slip of paper.

 "Read it but remember how you feel about Jon!" Elia said.

Elia watched as Rhaenys read the scroll of paper and put it down.

 "How did you find this?" Rhaenys said with a mixture of sadness and anger in her voice.

 "Before I came to your chambers I went to Jon's and found this among his things!" Elia said with sadness seeping into his voice.

Before they could continue Jon came back into the room, Rhaenys shared a look with Elia that meant that Jon was about to taste Dornish fury.  

  

 

 


	9. Dornish Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and Rhaenys give Jon a tongue lashing

 "Were you planning on sneaking away in the middle of the night or did you plan to say goodbye!" Rhaenys said directing her statement to Jon.

 "What?" Jon said with shock being reflected in his face at Rhaenys comment.

 "Dont you what me!" Rhaenys said with pure fury in her voice.

Jon did not say a single word as Rhaenys tossed the scroll of paper at him.

 "Have I been that horrible of a mother to you Jon?" Elia said with anger and fury in every word.

Jon looked at his mother and sister, both women had their eyes lock on Jon and he could feel the fury and anger that layed within them.

 "I was still thinking of a way to tell the family!" Jon said trying to avoid the gaze of his mother and sister.

 "Why!" both women said in unison. 

Jon bent down and held both of their hands, sighing Jon looked both women in the eye. 

 "I love both of you and would do anything to protect you!" Jon paused then continued "so in order to protect you I have to join the Nights Watch or take a bastard surname!".

 "Bullshit, I know you love us and would do anything to protect us but you do not have to join the Nights Watch or become a bastard!" Rhaenys said with anger still in her voice.

Jon sighed and took the hands of both women, "I know Cersei has threatened the family, I overheard the argument you had with her before we left for Dorne!"

Elia face contorted into a look Jon could not read and Rhaenys face looked confused. 

"Joining the Nights Watch or taking a bastard surname is the only way I con protect you!" Jon said in a serious tone.

Elia got up and a mischievous smile spread across her face, "Jon, no you are not doing either of those things!".

Jon looked at Elia and Rhaenys, "Sorry but I have …." he attempted to say but was cut off by Elia.  

 "No buts my dear son!" Elia said having moved to stand in front of Jon.

Jon tried to speak again but was silenced by Elia placing a finger on his lips.

 "You are going to stay with your family!" Elia said while glancing back at Rhaenys.

A mischievous smile crossed Elia's face and without warning she kissed Jon on the lips.

Jon stood frozen in shock at Elia's action, Rhaenys offered some encouragement "Kiss her back I wont be Jealous!".

Jon returned the kiss and in a move that surprised both him and Elia, Jon gave her a squeeze on her left butt cheek.

Elia broke off the kiss and said "You really love your me!", after breaking the kiss Elia turned to Rhaenys "get ready and come down to break your fast!".  

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	10. Breakfast with the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has breakfast with the Martell's

Jon entered the room that the Martell side of the family was breaking their fast in, taking his seat between Elia and Rhaenys.  

Jon looked at the faces of the Martells and found smiles being thrown his way.

 "How did the feast go after we left?" Elia asked.

upon hearing this question the Martell's broke into laughter, "those fucking Lannister's and that cunt Connington were quiet the rest of the feast!" Oberyn said while trying tp hold back laughter.

 "I'm extremely grateful for your defense of my sister and niece!" Prince Doran said to Jon.

 "No need to thank me I will always defend Elia and Rhaenys from those that insult them!" Jon said, then he kissed both women on the cheek.

Arianne Martell said "I'm also glad that Elia and Rhaenys have such a staunch defender in that shithole called Kings Landing!".

Jon was about to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of Aegon to the table.

Jon eyes briefly meet Aegon's and by the look in them Aegon wasn't happy in the least.

Jon felt a pair of hands began to work their way up his thigh and looked down to see the hands belonging to Elia and Rhaenys.

 "I'm glad that I did not offend this side of the family!" Jon said while smiling.

 "You shouldn't have insulted the Lannister side of the family!" Aegon said, everyone at the table focused on him following that comment.

Jon was about to say something but was stopped by a look from Rhaenys.

 "You have no right to critize him, you just sat on your ass while Joffrey insulted me and mother!" Rhaenys said toward Aegon with venom dripping from every word.

Aegon looked toward his mother hoping she would defend him but was disappointed by her lack of a response.

 "You want me to defend you Aegon, sorry but after the incident at the feast yesterday I'm highly disappointed in you" Elia said with the same venom in her voice that Rhaenys had.

After that exchange breakfast continued on as normal with Aegon choosing to stay silent and the rest of the family in deep conservation. 

 


	11. Mother and Son bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you all have been waiting for

After breakfast, Jon, Elia and Rhaenys made their way toward their mother's chambers.

Entering the room Jon looked at both his mother and sister, who were still fuming over Aegon's behavior.

 "dont be mad at Aegon..." Jon attempted to say but was cut off by Elia's finger being placed on his lips.

 "dont defend him my dear son" Elia said with anger evident in her voice.

 "I'm sorry" Jon said to Elia.

Elia and Rhaenys couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of the tone of Jon's apology.

Elia looked between Jon and Rhaenys, pursing her lips she said to Rhaenys "dear I think we have spent enough time in Dorne, go to your room and began packing so we can leave tomorrow!".

Rhaenys moved to the door and stopped before she left the room, "Jon could you come help me pack!" Rhaenys said in a seductive tone.

Jon moved to follow Rhaenys but was stopped by a pair of hands wrapping around his waist, "I need to talk to Jon my dear!" Elia said.

Rhaenys eyes perked up at that and a smile spread across her face.

 "I guess you can have him mother but send him back to my room when you are done!" Rhaenys said in a mocking serious tone.

Rhaenys exited the room leaving Jon and Elia alone.

 "Turn around!" Elia said in a commending tone.

Jon turned around to face his mother.

Elia smile turned into a seductive grin and she then pressed her lips into Jon's.

Jon returned the kiss with passion but there was a small amount of hesitation in the kiss.

 "I want you to fuck me Jon!" Elia whispered into Jon's ear.

Jon started to send kisses up Elia's neck and gave her right cheek a firm squeeze.

Elia started to moan under Jon's touch and immediately pulled his cock out of his pants.

Jon pulled Elia's dress off of her leaving Elia naked.

Jon began sucking on Elia's brown nipple's alternating between each breast.

 "You always did love my nipple's!" Elia said while moaning.

Elia pulled Jon to her bed and pointed at the space where she wanted him to sit down.

Elia then got on her knee's and began to lick Jon ball's.

Elia then preceded to lick Jon's shaft, moans escaped from his mouth at Elia's actions.

Elia sensing that Jon was close took his entire shaft in her mouth and swallowed his seed as he cummed.

 "Eat my cunt Jon!" Elia said, Jon picked Elia off the ground and layed her on the bed.

Jon moved to be face level with his mother's pussy and inserted a finger to measure it's wetness.

Jon satisfied at how wet his mother pussy was then started to lick her pussy.

Jon spent the next few minutes licking Elia's pussy until she climax.

Elia looked at her son and could see the love on her sons face.

Jon wasn't done however, Jon then preceded to gently push his cock into Elia's pussy.

Elia moaned as Jon moved his cock in and out repeatedly in a gentle but swift motion.

Elia could sense Jon was close but what he did next shocked Elia too her core.

Jon cast a mischievous look at Elia and pulled his cock out of her pussy.

Jon then preceded to put his cock in Elia anus and began pumping her.

 "Oh Jon I cant take much more!" Elia moaned in pleasure, Jon then went back to pumping Elia's pussy.

In unison, Elia felt a rush of orgasm at the same time as Jon cummed in her.

 "I love you Elia!" Jon said while planting a kiss on her forehead.

Elia looked at Jon and said "I love you to my son!". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Bonding interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and Rhaella spend some time alone but are interrupted by Jon Connington.

Rhaegar Targaryen sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

 "At last that's the final one!" Rhaegar said aloud.

Rhaegar turned his head to see that night had descended on Kings Landing. 

A  knock on the door interrupted his rest.

 "Come in!" Rhaegar said to the person that was knocking on the door.

A smile spread across Rhaegar's face as his mother entered the room.

Rhaella Targaryen was a pure example of Valyrian beauty, silver hair that went down to her waist, purple eye's, slender body, cream colored skin and a large pair of breast.

 "My dragon!" Rhaella said with a smile on her face.

Rhaella moved to the side of the desk that Rhaegar was on and stopped.

Rhaegar got up and looked into his mother's eyes, the same eye's that had been a source of comfort throughout most of his life.

Rhaella Targaryen put her hand on Rhaegar's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

Rhaegar lips met his mothers and the two were locked in a passionate kiss.

Rhaegar broke from his mother's kiss and moved her to his bed.

 "Only two nights this week!" Rhaella said with a fake condescending tone at her son.

 "Sorry mother!" Rhaegar said in his most apologetic tone.

Rhaella Targaryen said "It's alright my love!' and she dropped her robe.  

Rhaegar eye's roamed over his mother's nude form, his eye's started at her silver hair , moved down to her purple eye's, then went to her large breast topped with pink nipple's and then stopped at her somewhat hairy cunt.

 "Bow before your Queen!" Rhaella said pointing to her cunt.

Rhaegar removed himself from his place on the bed and picked Rhaella up, then he layed her on the bed.

Even in her forties Rhaella looked beautiful, Rhaegar moved to hover over Rhaella's cunt.

Rhaegar kissed her cunt and dipped his tongue in it, Rhaella moaned in response.

Rhaegar continued to repeat the motion but changed it to more of a licking motion.

Rhaella could feel herself getting wetter with every lick but could only moan in response.

Rhaegar moved up to ear level with Rhaella and asked "Which hole would my queen prefer?".

 "Both!" Rhaella smiled and kissed her son passionately on the lips.

Rhaegar continued kissing his mother while he gentle entered her anus.

Rhaegar then started moving in and out of Rhaella in a smooth motion.

Rhaella let out a series of moans that only served to encourage Rhaegar even farther.

Rhaegar moved his cock out of Rhaella's anus and began to enter her cunt.

Rhaella began to moan as her son entered her cunt.

Rhaegar and Rhaella climaxed at the same time, both stared lustily in each others eyes.

Rhaegar pulled out of Rhaella and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you my dragon" she whispered as she locked lips once again with Rhaegar

Rhaegar returned Rhaella's kiss with passion, but the moment was interrupted by Jon Connington bursting through the door.

 "Rhaegar, I need to talk to you this instant" said Jon Connington before coming to a stop in front of Rhaegar's bed. 

.  

  

 

   

 

   

 


	13. A argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar's has an argument with Jon Connington.

Rhaegar broke the kiss with Rhaella and focused his attention on Jon Connington.

 "Jon, I thought you were not due to return for at least another day" Rhaegar asked Jon Connington.

 "I was my king but events in Dorne have forced me to return early!" Jon Connington said to Rhaegar.

Rhaegar and Rhaella furrowed their brows at this comment.

 "Your bastard son insulted the royal family in front of the Martell's and then insulted me!" Jon Connington said with pure venom dripping in his voice.

Rhaegar felt anger surge through his body at the insult's hurled toward his son.

 "Jon, I have told you....." Jon cut him off "I dont care this time and I dont care what the family thinks, as hand of the king I'm sending that undeserving bastard North and striping him of his titles!".

Rhaegar blood was boiling and he was about to severely reprimand Jon Connington but was interrupted by Rhaella kissing his cheek.

 "Does it anger you that Rhaegar loves my cunt?" Rhaella said as she got off the bed.

Jon Connington stood frozen at the veiled insult.

 "All those years following Rhaegar around the red keep and lusting for him to fuck you!" Rhaella said while pouring two wine glasses.

Jon Connington still stood frozen in place and attempted a response but Rhaella continued. 

 "I bet that tiny little prick of yours was so sad when you walked in on me and Rhaegar our first time!" Rhaella said while sending a loving smile toward her son.

 "that is not the issue here!" Jon Connington said as he watched Rhaella hand the wine glass to Rhaegar.

 "that Basta….!" Jon Connington was cut off as he fell to the floor from the force of Rhaella slapping him.

Rhaegar and Jon Connington stared up in shock as Rhaella at her action.

 "listen well, you ever insult my grand baby again or threaten to endanger his position I will have ghost eat you and then shit you out into Black water bay!" Rhaella said with fire in her voice and a savage glint in her eye's.

Jon Connington looked to Rhaegar in hope the King would reprimand his mother for her actions but was only greeted by the sight of Rhaegar wrapping his arms around Rhaella's waist.

 "Ser Arthur, get this cunt out of this solar!" Rhaella said.

Jon Connington got up as Arthur Dayne entered the room, he only stared at Rhaegar in shock.

 "she cant do this!" Jon Connington sputtered out.

 "she is your queen and by her right as queen she can" Rhaegar said with venom dripping in his voice.

Faced with defeat Jon Connington strode out of the room promising himself that Jon Targaryen would pay for his insults even if that meant no help from the royal family. 

 

 

 

 


	14. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family reunites

Jon Targaryen couldn't help smile as he looked at the two women who were cuddling him on either side.

 "my prince!" Ser Arthur said through a window on the carriage.

 "Yes!" Jon replied, "we are approaching the keep, wake up your mother and sister!" Ser Arthur said.

Jon looked at Rhaenys and sniffed a large swath of her hair. 

 "Did you just sniff me?" she said with a smile on her lips.

Jon nodded and kissed her on the lips.

 "your brother is half wolf and wolves like to know the scent of their prey" Elia said in a knowing tone.

Elia looked at Jon and a mischievous smile spread across her face.   

 "So Rhaenys is good enough to be prey but I'm not?" Elia said. 

Jon sniffed Elia's hair and then kissed her on the lips.

Rhaenys laughed and said "well mother prey dosent where clothing so I guess she would just be naked around the keep".

Jon got a mischievous glint in his eye and looked to the two women.

 "I dont know Rhaenys but that might offend my future wife!" Jon said.

Rhaenys moved herself on to Jon's lap and said in a serious tone "well, if that bitch is someone other then me and mother they will have to be informed that you alrady have two wives!".

Elia said "I agree with your sister on that motion!".

A knock on the door of the carriage signaled that hey had arrived at the Red Keep,

Elia and Rhaenys exited the carriage first to greet Rhaegar along with Rhaella.

Jon watched as both women greeted his father and grandmother.

however as Jon watched them interact a voice in the back of his head said "So are you going to tell him you have already selected your wives or are they going to tell him!".

     


	15. Dragons play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Viserys enter

Daenerys stood naked on the balcony of the chambers she shared with Viserys on Dragonstone.

 "Do you think Jon has told them yet?" Viserys asked while wrapping his arms around Daenerys waist and breathing in his sisters scent.

 "Probably!" Daenerys said as she stared out into the sea.

 "Do you think they let him!' Viserys staring out into the sea like his sister.

 "No!" Daenerys said while Viserys started to kiss her neck.

Daenerys let out a soft moan as Viserys continued kissed her neck.

 "Who do you think was pissed at him the most?" Viserys asked while Daenerys reached around to grab his cock.

 "I would bet Elia and Rhaenys given their feeling toward Jon!" Daenerys said while she stroked Viserys cock. 

Viserys took hold of Daenerys breast and began rubbing her pink nipple's.

 "You know what would be funny?" Viserys asked.

 "What?" Daenerys asked.

 "the look on the High Septon's face if Jon married Elia and Rhaenys then got both Elia and Rhaenys pregnant!" Viserys whispered into Daenerys ear.

Daenerys smirked at the thought. 

Daenerys was beginning to lose herself to the rush of pleasure building in her body.

 "Stop teasing me big brother I want your cock in me!" Daenerys purred.

Viserys face morphed into a look Daenerys had seen many times before, "all right my little dragon!" Viserys then slid his cock in and out of her pussy before spilling his seed in her.

 "You always now how to satisfy me big brother!" Daenerys purred and pulled Viserys into a passionate kiss.

After being locked into a passionate kiss for a few minutes Daenerys broke off the kiss.

 "As much as I would like this to continue, we are going to visit brother and I dont think we can visit him naked!" Daenerys said to Viserys.

Daenerys and Viserys spent the next moments gathering their things before boarding a ship heading to Kings Landing. 

 

  


	16. A Griffin make his move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Connington learns the truth about the relationship between Jon and Rhaenys.

Night had finally descended on Kings Landing and Jon Connington was heading to his chambers after a long day of greeting the other half of the royal family that had arrived in Kings Landing.

Turning a corner Jon Connington came across the last person he excepted to be awake at this hour.

 "Rhaenys!" Jon Connington exclaimed with surprise evident in his voice. 

 "What are you doing up at this hour?" Jon Connington asked.

 "I'm going to visit my brother" Rhaenys said with a smile on her lips.

Jon Connington looked at the attire the she was wearing and noticed how seductive it was.

Jon Connington smiled as he imagined Aegon's reaction upon seeing Rhaenys. 

 "I'm sure Aegon would enjoy a visit!" Jon Connington said.

Rhaenys face contorted at the mention of Aegon and she responded "not that brother!".

Jon Connington froze in shock when he realized what brother she was referring too, however that shock was replaced by anger.

 "That bastard is raping a royal princess!" he screamed in his mind.

Jon Connington struggled to contain his emotions as this realization struck. 

After several minutes of silence passed Rhaenys said "I dont want to keep him waiting!" and she turned to continue on her way.

Jon Connington grabbed Rhaenys by the arm and held her in place.

Jon Connington looked Rhaenys in the eye and said "I dont think that world be appropriate, in fact it would be best if you went back to your chambers!".

 "Why!" Rhaenys said with fury in every word.

 "When and how did he start raping you!" Jon Connington said trying to contain his anger.

Rhaenys laughed and said "Connington you have to be a complete moron to think that!".

Rhaenys pushed his hand off and spend off in the direction of Jon Targaryen chambers.

Jon Connington stood there for several minutes torn between what to do.

Jon Connington complemented his options, he could go after Rhaenys and stop her from being raped or he could wait until the morning and inform the family of what he has discovered.

Jon Connington concluded that the first was the least risky to himself and followed the route Rhaenys had taken.  

 

 

   

   

 


	17. A Griffin Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Connington gets denied by the Kings guard

Rhaenys arrived in front of Jon Targaryen's chambers.

 "Hello princess" Ser Arthur Dayne said.

 "Hello Arthur" Rhaenys replied to the Kings guard.

Rhaenys put her hand on the door and said "No disturbances tonight unless its Father or Mother".

 "Yes Princess" Ser Arthur Dayne said.

Rhaenys opened the door and entered his chambers.

Rhaenys was immediately greeted by Ghost who began to nuzzle her aggressively.

 "Sorry I'm late boy" Rhaenys said to Ghost petting him behind the ears.

"I'm sure he will forgive you" Jon said while looking out onto kings landing.

Rhaenys moved behind her brother and rested her head on his back breathing in his scent.

 "Since your so late tonight I'm thinking about denying you" Jon Targaryen said.

Rhaenys responded by kissing him on the neck and picking apart the knot that was holding his evening robe together.

Jon turned around and looked into Rhaenys eyes, putting his hands on Rhaenys waist and pulled her into a tighter embraced.

 "but I would not be a very good little brother if I denied my big sister something would I?" Jon said with a smile across his lips.

Rhaenys smiled and pulled Jon toward his bed.

Jon Connington felt a rush of relief as he approached the door to Jon Targaryen's chambers.

Jon Connington stopped in front of the door and looked at the kings guard.

 "I need to get in there" Jon Connington said to Ser Arthur Dayne.

 "I'm sorry my lord hand but unless you are Rhaegar or Elia I cannot let you in there" Ser Arthur Dayne said.

"You dont understand Rhaenys is in danger from Jon!" Jon Connington said.

Ser Arthur Dayne laughed and said "Its more likely prince Jon is in danger from Rhaenys".

Jon Connington anger spiked at Ser Arthur dismissal of his concerns.

 "I dont understand why everyone is this family defends that bastard but I'm going in there and saving Rhaenys" Jon Connington said while moving to push open the door.

Before Jon could open the door and enter the room Ser Arthur grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall.

 "Listen Connington I know how you feel about Jon and remember this Elia wasn't the only one who made a promise to Lyanna when she died" Ser Arthur said in a tone that Jon Connington knew was only used when he threatened someone.

Ser Arthur let go and Jon Connington fled back to his chambers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. A family breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Connington spills a secret and Rhaegar makes an annoucement that stuns the family.

Queen Elia Targaryen watched with a smile as her family sat down and braked their fast.

However something was off about this particular meal, Jon Connington had decided to join them.

Pushing aside Jon Connington's presence Elia eye's drifted toward Jon who was sitting next to Rhaenys.

Smiling Elia got up and moved toward the chairs that contained her son and daughter.

Elia then sat down on the other side of Jon and put his hand on her knee.

Jon Targaryen returned Elia gesture and smiled.

Rhaenys noticed this and smiled.

However before they could go any further a cough from Jon Connington drew their attention.

Jon Connington smiled as the family looked at him.

 "Is there something you would like to say?" Rhaegar asked Jon Connington.

 "Yes I would my king" Jon Connington said while casting a look toward Jon Targaryen.

 "Jon Targaryen is raping Princess Rhaenys" Jon Connington said with total confidence.

The family looked toward Jon Connington and gave him disbelieving stares in response to the accusation.

 "I know this is hard to believe and I'm sorry for not reviling it sooner" Jon Connington said to the family.

 "Connington, you have no clue what you are talking about" Rhaegar said while reaching for his cup of wine.

Rhaegar took a drink of wine and sat his cup back down.

 "Knowing my daughter, Rhaenys was probably the one that seduced Jon" Rhaegar said.

Rhaegar looked between Jon, Rhaenys and Elia before finally settling back on Jon.

 "Well it appears you have already selected your wives" Rhaegar said to Jon Targaryen.  

Jon Connington looked at Rhaegar with a look of pure shock.

Jon Targaryen face contorted into a large smile.

Jon Targaryen then looked to Elia and Rhaenys who had smiles across both of their faces.

 "How did you know father?" Jon asked Rhaegar.

 "Actually it was Rhaella who pointed out Rhaenys and Elia's feelings toward you" Rhaegar said while taking hold of his mothers hand .

Jon, Elia and Rhaenys all looked to Rhaella in shock at the admission.

 "I have my ways" Rhaella merely said.

Jon Connington who had been coming to terms with what Rhaegar said chose to speak up again.

 "You cant do this!" Jon Connington said with anger in his voice

 "I can and I will!" Rhaegar said in response.

 "Do you think the realm will stand or I will stand for this travesty!" Jon Connington said with anger mounting.

 "Was that supposed to be a threat Connington?" Elia said with a mischievous smile.

Jon Connington eyes went to Elia not expecting a rebuke from her.

 "Because if that was I could think of a variety of ways to dispose of you" Elia said with a mischievous smile. 

Jon Connington eyes grew wide at Elia's threat and he could not muster a response.

 "So now that lord cunt has finally been shut up when will we be married" Rhaenys said while moving on to Jon Targaryen lap.

 "Soon" Rhaegar said in a mundane tone.

 "As hand of the king I advise against this!" Jon Connington finally responded having found his voice again.

 "Ghost!" Elia called as she leaned her head on Jon's shoulder. 

Ghost pushed open the door and strode into the room taking his place next to Elia.

 "One more word and Ghost will eat you right where you sit" Elia said while stroking the fur behind Ghost ears.

Jon Connington stayed in silence for the rest of the meal.

   

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Cold Winds In the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Benjen talk

 "I still cant believe it" Ned said while processing what Benjen had just told him.

 "I know, if I wasn't there to witness it I wouldn't believe it myself" Benjen said in response to Ned.

Ned's mind jumped back to the tales of the Long Night he had been told as a boy and felt the feeling of dread rising in his belly.

 "The King should be inform if we are to defeat this threat" Benjen said.

Ned face morphed into a stoic front at the thought of speaking to Rhaegar.

 "You are right, If the tales of the Long Night hold true Joer Mormont will need the might of the crown and the Seven Kingdoms behind him" Ned said to Benjen.

 "How long would a raven take to reach Kings Landing?" Benjen asked. 

 "That wont be needed" Ned said.

Benjen gave him a confused look.

 "The King is coming here" Ned said to Benjen.

 "I know Rhaegar is into prophecy but they cant be that accurate" Benjen replied to Ned.

Ned only smiled and handed Benjen the scroll that he had received earlier.

Benjen took the scroll and read through it.

 "Our poor Jon must be overwhelmed" Benjen said with a smile.

Both Ned and Benjen broke into laughter despite the serious tone that had filled the room earlier.

Their laughter was interrupted by Neds wife Ashara Dayne, who had entered the room.

 "Hello Benjen" Ashara said hugging her good brother.

Ashara then preceded to take her place upon Neds lap and kiss Ned upon the lips in greeting.

 "What's so funny?" Ashara said looking between her husband and good brother.

Ned handed Ashara the scroll and she began to read through it.

 "My poor Jon" She said while smiling and handing the scroll back to Ned.

 "Having to marry two Dornish women, Elia and Rhaenys at that" Ashara said to the room.

 "I'm sure Jon will be the envy of the men throughout the seven kingdom" Ned said while putting his hand on Ashara's knee.

 "If my sweet nephew nerves dont kill him before they get here" Ashara said with a smile in response to Neds statement.

Silence descended upon the trio as they processed the events of the day, but Ashara soon broke it.

 "We have a wedding to prepare for" Ashara said with deep excitement in her voice.

 "I will send a raven to Brandon so he comes to the wedding" Ned said.

Benjen said goodbye to Ned and Ashara heading to the guest room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Arrival in Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family arrives in Winterfell for a wedding and a tearful tribute.

Rhaenys Targaryen rode into the court yard of Winterfell next to Jon and Ghost.

Rhaenys brought her horse to a stop as the rest of the royal family came into the courtyard.

Jon brought his horse to a stop next to her and dismounted moving towards her.

 "You cant keep your hands off me can you" Rhaenys said smiling as Jon helped her off the horse.

Jon and Rhaenys watched as Rhaegar rode into the court yard causing the Stark household to kneel.

Rhaella and Elia soon emerged from the carriage that had come in behind Rhaegar.

Rhaegar dismounted his horse and moved in front of a kneeling Ned Stark.

 "You may rise Lord Stark" Rhaegar said, Ned Stark rose with the rest of the Stark household.

 "Your grace" Ned Stark replied to Rhaegar.

Rhaegar then preceded to greet Ned and Ashara's children.

 "Ashara" Elia proclaimed wrapping the woman in a passionate hug.

 "Elia" Ashara said while returning the hug.

 "Have you been keeping Ned in line" Elia said with a smile toward Ned Stark.

 "I have my ways" Ashara said seductively and kissed Ned on the cheek.

 "Yes she does" Ned said smiling softly.

 Elia moved to greet Ned and Ashara's children.

Rhaenys greeted Ashara and Ned wrapping both in hugs before moving on to the children.

Jon wrapped his aunt in a hug and said "you beauty never fades Ashara".

Ashara smiled and said "Thank you my dear nephew".

Jon broke the hug and began greeting his cousins.

 "Lord Stark and Lady Stark" Rhaella said with a smile on her lips.

 "Rhaella" replied both Ashara and Ned with smiles on their faces.

 "May we see her Ned" Rhaegar said to Ned Stark in a tone filled with sorrow.

The feeling of sorrow swept the courtyard as everyone knew who Rhaegar was referring to.

Elia and Rhaenys took Jon's hands to comfort him.

 "Jory, take the children inside and take their things to the rooms while we are in the crypts" Ned said to Jory Cassel.

Jory merely nodded as the family headed into the crypts.

The family entered the crypts of Winterfell and walked passed the graves of the Stark Ancestor's, pausing at Rickard Stark grave to pay respects.

The family finally arrived at the crypt of Lyanna Targaryen.

 "I have missed you so much" Rhaegar said as tears poured down his cheeks.

 "You were the sister I never had Lyanna" Elia said burying herself into Jon.

"I never thanked you for encouraging me to ask Ashara to dance" Ned Stark said running his finger on Lyanna statue's cheek.

Rhaenys moved forward and placed a winter rose in front of the statue before moving back to Jon's side.

 "Thank you for giving me Jon aunt Lyanna" Rhaenys said placing a kiss on Jon's cheek.

 "Rhaenys is speaking for both of us on that one Lyanna" Elia said to Lyanna's statue.

 "I love you mom and everyday your in my heart" Jon said while placing another winter rose on Lyanna's statue. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

  


	21. A Royal Wedding in Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding you all have been waiting for.

The days leading up to the wedding had been a blur for Jon.

Jon loved Elia and Rhaenys but the fact that he was going to be getting married had sunk in.

Jon made one final check of himself to make sure he was presentable but he could feel his nerves fraying.

 "God's we were right" Ned said while watching Jon. 

 "We were right?" Jon said in a questioning manner.

 "When we received the raven we thought your would be a nervous wreck!" Ned said with a smile.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence uncle" Jon said while laughing nervously.

"Dont worry Jon, you'll be fine" Ned said while putting a reassuring hand on Jon's shoulder.

Jon and Ned then exited Jon's room heading to the Gods wood to await his brides.

 "This would be much simpler if we were naked for the wedding" Rhaenys said in an inpatient tone. 

 "I dont think the Northern lords would appreciate that" Elia said in response to Rhaenys statement.

 "Jon would not care and I bet Ashara roams the halls naked all the time" Rhaenys said while checking Ghost trimmed coat.

Elia merely smiled and got up signaling she was ready.

Elia, Rhaenys and Ghost exited the chambers they had been given and headed to the Gods wood.

Jon had been standing for what seemed like forever and his nerves were still fraying.

When all eyes turned to Ghost, who's arrival signaled the start of the wedding.

Ghost walked down the center aisle draped in a sash displaying the Targaryen three headed dragon that had been made by Rhaenys especially for this occasion with family and friends on both sides.

Ghost took his place on Jon's left side with Elia and Rhaenys following after him.

Jon mouth fell open as he gazed upon both of his future wives.

Elia was wearing a dress that was a mixture of both Dornish and Northern styles that highlighted her features.

Rhaenys was wearing a dress that was a mixture of both Targaryen and Northern styles that highlighted her features.

Elia and Rhaenys walked down the center aisle flanked by family and friends on both sides before coming to stop in front of Rhaegar who would be conducting the ceremony in place of the High Septon.

Jon moved in between Elia and Rhaenys.

 "Who comes before the old gods to be married" Rhaegar said.

 "Jon Targaryen of House Stark and House Targaryen" Jon replied.

 "Who comes before the old gods to be married to this man" Rhaegar said.

 "Elia Targaryen of House Martell and House Targaryen" Elia said while casting a smile toward Jon.

 "Rhaenys Targaryen of House Targaryen!" Rhaenys said with a smile on her lips.

 "Do you Jon of House Targaryen pledge before the old gods to love and treat these women as your wives!" Rhaegar said to Jon.

 "I do" Jon said with enthusiasm and a large smile.

Jon Targaryen then placed a set of cloaks over Elia and Rhaenys signifying their union.

 "There union is now complete in the eyes of the old gods" Rhaegar annocued to the crowd.

Jon, Elia and Rhaenys turned to face a wave of cheers and clasp from the crowd.

The trio then departed down the aisle and went to the great hall for the celebration feast. 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's wedding night

Jon Targaryen stripped naked and felt a surge of desire spreading through his body at the scene that greeted him.

Elia had stripped out of her dress and was sitting on his bed staring at him with a sultry look in her eye's.

Rhaenys had done the same and was sitting next to their mother.

 "I think our wolf is ready to ravage us" Rhaenys said in a seductive tone, while her eyes were locked on his hard cock.

 "Yes my dear he is very ready" Elia said agreeing with her daughters statement.

Jon smiled and moved toward Elia which caused Rhaenys to let out a fake pout. 

Jon put one arm around Elia's waist and pulled Rhaenys closer to him.

 "Dont worry you will get your turn" Jon whispered into Rhaenys ear and used his free hand to squeeze her left butt cheek.

Rhaenys let out a soft moan and moved to sit down in a chair that was in the room eagerly awaiting her turn.

Jon then sat down upon the bed and pressed his lips against Elia.

Elia temporarily broke the kiss to move upon Jon's lap and wrap her legs around his waist.

Jon and Elia returned to passionate kissing, with Elia's tongue winning control over Jon's.

After Jon broke the kiss to take a breath, he moved on to planting kisses on her neck and collarbone.

Elia let out a long moan in approval of both approval and pleasure.

Jon then went to her nipple's, licking Elia's right nipple first and sucking it.

Jon then went to her left nipple, once again licking Elia's nipple and sucking it.

Jon then layed Elia on her back and spread her legs.

Jon then kissed Elia lightly on her cunt and began to slowly lick it.

Elia moaned once again and stared into her sons eyes.

 "Very tasty" Jon said while returning her stare and moved his cock in position to enter Elia.

Jon slowly pushed his cock into Elia anus.

waiting until his ball's slapped the entrance of Elia's anus, Jon then moved in and out of Elia's anus in a rhythmic motion.

Jon then spilled his seed into Elia's anus which caused her to gasp.

Jon wasn't done however and soon slowly pushed his cock into Elia's cunt.

Once his cock was securely inside Elia's cunt, Jon began to pump in and out.

After a few moments Jon spilled his seed into Elia's cunt.

 Jon pulled out of Elia and stared at Elia, Jon then gave her one final and passionate kiss.

 "I love you" Elia said with Jon's seed fulling both her cunt and anus.

Jon then turned his attention to his sister.

 "Now...." Jon attempted to say but was cut off by Rhaenys lips making contact with his.

Jon and Rhaenys engaged in a battle for dominance waged by their tongue's.

Jon lost the battle and soon he was at the mercy of Rhaenys, Jon let out a moan as Rhaenys deepened the kiss.

Rhaenys broke the kiss which had left Jon panting.

 "Jon I would like to try something" Rhaenys said and Jon merely nodded his head.

Jon layed on the bed and Rhaenys climbed on top of him, Rhaenys positioned herself with her face hovering above Jon's cock and her cunt facing Jon's face.

Jon gripped both of her butt cheeks and pressed kisses against both of them.

Rhaenys kissed the head of his cock and began licking it.

Jon began licking and kissing her cunt till it was extremely wet.

Rhaenys then took his entire length in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down.

After several long moments both Jon and Rhaenys climaxed at the same time, Rhaenys slowing Jon's seed and Jon mouth being coated in Rhaenys juices.

Jon flipped Rhaenys on her back and moved into position to penetrate her.

 "Not done?" Rhaenys said in astonishment causing Jon to merely smile.

Jon shoved his cock into Rhaenys anus, then he began to rhythmical go in and out.

Jon fucked Rhaenys ass until it was coated in his seed and then he moved to enter Rhaenys cunt.

Jon then moved in and out of Rhaenys cunt.

Jon and Rhaenys climaxed at the same time as Jon spilled his seed for the final time that night.

Jon stared at his thoroughly fucked wives and was greeted by smiles.

Jon then layed in between his mother and sister, Rhaenys and Elia kissed Jon on his cheeks.

 "Good night my love" Elia said while snuggling into Jon's chest.

 "Good night my little dragon" Rhaenys said while kissing Jon on the lips and snuggling into Jon's chest.

The three then drifted off to sleep and descended into dreams. 

 

 

 

  

 


	23. Dreams or Omens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys and Elia have strange dreams or would a better word be omens?

Rhaenys Targaryen stretched and reached over to pull Jon closer to her.  

Rhaenys eye's shot open with anger when her hand was meet with empty air.

 "Where is my little dragon" Rhaenys said with a little anger in her voice while looking at the space where Jon was supposed to be.

Rhaenys got off the bed and stood in the middle of the room, immediately as Rhaenys looked around the room she knew she wasn't in Winterfell.

 "I'm in our parents chambers" Rhaenys said with shock evident in her voice.

 "But why?" Rhaenys said as she honed in on the one reason she would be using their parents bed chamber.

 "That's not possible" Rhaenys said as her mind finally settled on one scenario, Jon was second to last in the line of succession and like his uncle Viserys had little chance of sitting on the Iron Throne.

Rhaenys stood their for several more minutes, however for some strange reason she felt pulled toward the door.

Rhaenys opened the door and continued down the hallway.

After continuing down the hallway Rhaenys was confronted by two doors, one on her left and the other on her right.

Rhaenys reached out to the door on her right but for some reason felt herself being pulled toward the door on the left.

Rhaenys moved through the left door and found herself in a room, Rhaenys noticed it was a room meant for children.

Rhaenys eyes went to the cribs that were in the corner and she moved toward them.

 "Who do these belong to?" Rhaenys mused out loud to the empty room

Rhaenys jumped as the giggling of children was heard.

Rhaenys turned around and was struck by horror.

Standing in the corner of room that was facing her back holding two babes was a creature that could only have come out of nightmares.

The creature is tall and gaunt, flesh as pale as milk. The creature has cold blue eyes and horns protruding from it's head in a crown formation.

 "What are you?" Rhaenys said to the creature trying to contain the terror in her voice.

The creature ignored Rhaenys question and merely looked down at the babes in his arms.

Rhaenys eyes followed the creature's gaze to the babes.

 "It cant be" Rhaenys said as she recognized feature's belonging to both her and Jon in the babes, Rhaenys knew that Jon would get her pregnant one day but she would remember if she had been pregnant.

The creature then touched each of her babes upon the cheek with what could be described as a sickening smile.

Rhaenys face contorted into horror as she watched her babes skin turned to a color that was as pale as milk.  

 "Winter is here and I come with it" the creature with a sickening smile.

Rhaenys shot up in bed and looked around the room.

 "Winterfell?" Rhaenys said aloud, Rhaenys felt movement next to her.

 "What's wrong my love" Jon said planting a kiss upon her cheek.

Rhaenys looked into Jon's eyes, feeling a sense of security and love flowing from them.

 "Just a nightmare" Rhaenys said burrowing herself into Jon's chest.

Jon held her a little tighter and the two drifted off to sleep again.   

Elia Targaryen stood in the throne room but this was not the throne room she remembered but something else entirely.

Seating atop the Iron Throne was a figure clad in all black.

Elia attempted to look at the figure's face but every time she attempted to focus on it's features two words rang throughout the throne room.  

 " _False dragon!_ " a voice would side off to her right and left.

Elia attempted to move closure to the throne but stopped when a roar erupted from behind the throne.

Much to Elia's surprise a green dragon moved to stand in front of the throne.

Elia looked at the green dragon and noticed the Blackfyre sigil was tattooed on it's skin.

The green dragon moved toward Elia but stopped when a howl and a roar echoed throughout the throne room.

From Elia's right a white direwolf with blood dripping from it's mouth came to a stop next to her, followed by several other dire wolves.

On Elia's left a red dragon bigger then Balerion the Black Dread crashed through the roof of the throne room and landed next to her.

however before the two sides could engage Elia noticed white fakes of snow hitting the ground and covering everything.

But before the dream could continue it simply faded into oblivion.     

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 


	24. A New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King learns of the true threat beyond the wall.

The room was silent after Benjen finished the story that he had told Ned and Ashara when he first arrived at Winterfell.

 "This means only one thing Rhaegar" Ned said looking at the king.

 "The Long Night has come again" Rhaegar said standing next to a closed window.

 "What do you mean the Long Night has come again?" Elia asked with terror in her voice.

 "Are you not familiar with it?" Ned asked Elia.

Elia merely shook her head in response to Ned's question.

Ned, Rhaegar and Ashara prepared to tell Elia about The Long Night but was cut off by a surprising source.

 "Eight thousand years before the arrival of Aegon and his dragons, a great winter occurred that lasted a generation and in that winter came Others and their armies of the dead" Rhaenys said while maintaining the same level of terror in her voice and eyes that she had when Benjen finished his story.

 "I'm impressed that you know so much about Northern culture my niece" said Ned to Rhaenys.

 "When Lyanna entered the family I figured that it would help to learn about Northern legends" Rhaenys said temporarily letting go of the terror that had gripped her earlier.

 "How did the Long Night end" Elia said still with terror in her voice.

 "The children of the forest and their allies, the first men, fought valiantly but were driven southwards by their advance" Rhaenys said then taking a brief pause.

 "Their advance was stopped when it was discovered that the others could be killed by dragon glass however the Long Night only ended when the brothers of the Nights Watch drove the Others back in the Battle for the Dawn" Rhaenys said.

 "Do we have a plan to stop them or can we stop them?" Elia asked to the room.

 "Dragonstone" Rhaegar mused out loud.

Everyone in the room turned their heads toward Rhaegar but he waved them off.

 "Ned call your banners" Rhaegar said moving behind Jon and Rhaenys chairs.

 "We will return to Kings landing to complete the validation of Jon's marriage in the eyes of the realm and I will send Viserys back to Dragonstone to began mining dragon glass" Rhaegar said to Ned.

 "This is a start but what about the rest of the realm?" Ned asked. 

 "When we return south and stop in Riverrun, I will order Hoster to gather his banners and send them North" Rhaegar said to Ned.

 "The Riverland's will not be enough" Ned said.

 "My authority is not as strong as we believe when it comes to certain lords paramount and most of the realm considers the Others and the Long Night a tale told by wet nurses to scare children into going to bed at night" Rhaegar said looking down at a map of Westeros laid out over Ned's desk.

 "Doran and Dorne will send their men" Elia said with pride in her voice.

 "Robert may still resent you for marrying Lyanna but he considers Jon a second son so the Stormlands will have no problem sending their men North" Ned said.

Rhaegar stifled any reaction to Ned's comment and continued to look at the map of Westeros, it was somewhat of a sour point between Robert and Rhaegar that Robert had formed a friendship with Jon.

 "When we return south I will gather what Crownlands banners can be marshaled the easiest and then wait for the rest" Rhaegar said while still looking at the map of Westeros.

 "Then once that is done I and Aegon will travel North to Join the fight against the Others" Rhaegar said while slightly nodding his head in a reassuring manner.

 "The Westerlands, the Vale and the Reach will take the longest to gather their banners but I would not trust them to show up" Rhaegar said while pointing to those regions.

Silenced reigned in the room as everyone contemplated what had been discussed and decided.

 "What about the Wildlings?" Jon asked.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Jon.

 "During the Long Night the Others would kill and then raise people as wight's to fight for them" Jon said to everyone in the room.

 "Well we will need to bring them south of the wall so they do not become soldiers for the others" Rhaegar said looking to Ned.

 "That we be a hard thing to swallow for some of the Northern lords but it must be done" Ned said in agreement with Rhaegar.

 "After I send Viserys to Dragonstone Jon will be sent back North to deal with the wildlings" Rhaegar said looking at Jon.

They were however interrupted when measter Luwin came charging into the room in an exhausted state.

 "I'm sorry Ned but I just received this from the citadel" measter Luwin said pointing to a white raven that was perched upon his shoulder.

Everyone in the room knew what a white raven from the citadel meant.

 "Winter has come" Rhaegar said aloud to no one in particular.

And the Others have come with it went the unspoken thought in the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. A Family Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon departs for the North but has some unexpected company for the journey.

It had been a week since Jon was married by the High Septon in the Sept of Baelor to Rhaenys and Elia in order to cement his marriage in the eyes of the faith of the Seven which was dominant religion of Westeros except in the North.

Viserys and Daenerys had been sent to Dragonstone to began mining Dragon glass to be sent North.

Jon now found himself in the courtyard of the Red Keep saying goodbye to his family before his return North.

 "Be safe and dont take any unnecessary risks" Rhaegar said as he hugged his son.

Jon broke his hug after a few minutes and turned to Rhaella.

 "I dont like leaving you alone here" Jon said to Rhaella wrapping her in a hug.

 "My sweet grandbaby you will not be leaving me alone here" Rhaella said to Jon returning his hug.

 "But once Rhaegar and Aegon are gone you will be Alone" Jon said.

 "I will not be alone, dont worry sweetie" Rhaella said into Jon's ear.

Jon seemed satisfied with that answer and kissed his grandmother on the cheek.

Jon then mounted his horse and looked at his family.

They all knew the magnitude of what was coming and the very real possibility that any member of the family sent North would not be coming back alive.  

 "We will be seeing each other again" Jon said to his family.

 "Good you haven't left yet" came Rhaenys voice.

The entire family looked in the direction of Rhaenys voice in both surprise and shock. 

Both Rhaenys and Elia approached the group leading their favorite horses followed by kings guard Arthur Dayne and Jaime Lannister.

 "Rhaenys and Elia, you two are supposed to be heading to Dorne" Rhaegar said in an irritated voice.

 "Yes but me and mom had a discussion about that and we decided that we go where Jon gos" Rhaenys said with a smile.

Rhaegar merely sighed knowing it was futile to argue with Rhaenys and Elia.

Jon moved to say something but was cut off by a kiss from Rhaenys.

 "We are going with you wether you want it or not" Rhaenys said with a look in her eyes that brokered no argument.

Jon looked over at Elia and saw the same look in her eyes.

Jon let Rhaenys and Elia say their final goodbyes then the trio began the long trek North.   

 

 

 

  


	26. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon checks up on the situation in the North and drops his wives off at Winterfell before heading off to the wall.

Jon stepped into the solar of Ned Stark.

 "How fares the preparations" Jon said.

Ned looked up from his desk and greeted Jon.

 "Sorry I wasn't in the court yard to greet you but with the current threat I have had my hands full" Ned said while hugging Jon.

 "Its alright" Jon said returning his hug.

The two then broke the hug and moved toward the desk.

 "The Crannogmen have marshaled themselves to defend the Neck in case the others make it that far" Ned said pointing to the neck on the map.

 "All houses sworn to Winterfell are marching toward us with the exception of one for the time being" Ned said.

 "Who's the one?" Jon asked raising an eyebrow.

 "House Bolton has experienced some recent turmoil that kept them occupied" Ned said.

 "What turmoil?" Jon asked with interest.

 "Roose Bolton and Ramsay Snow were both killed when Ramsay attempted to usurp Roose's title" Ned side failing to hide his approval.

 "Both?" Jon asked in confusion.

 "Ramsay was killed by Domeric shortly after killing Roose" Ned replied in response to Jon's statement.

 "Domeric is now lord of the Dreadfort and will ride to Winterfell when he has gathered his men" Ned said pointing to the Dreadfort on the map.

 "Good" Jon said while nodding.

 "But I have not receive any word from Hoster" Ned said moving his finger to the Riverland's.

 "On the way here we stopped in Riverrun and there was about eight thousand men camped outside the walls getting ready to head North" Jon said while looking at the map with Ned.

 "Hoster said he will send the rest of his banners North as they are ready" Jon said while pulling a scroll out of his Jerkin.

 "Fuck" Ned said while looking at the scroll.

 "I have a feeling you know what that scroll is about" Jon said with knowing grin.

 "Hoster has been for years trying to get a Tully into the Stark family" Ned said while taking the scroll and rubbing his forehead.

 "I'm sure aunt Ashara will love reading that scroll" Jon said with a smile.

 "What scroll?" asked Ashara as she walked into the room.

Ashara looked at the scroll in Neds hand and then took the scroll from his hand.

 "I will not give my children to a fish" Ashara said while tossing the scroll in the fire.

Ned then grabbed a scroll that sat on the table and tossed it to Jon.

 "We meet Yoren on the road here and he appraised me of the situation" Jon said as he recognized the seal on the scroll and the contents within it.

 "So I bid you farewell until I return from the wall" Jon said to Ned and Ashara.

 "Rhaenys and Elia are in the guest room so you can say goodbye" Ashara said giving Jon a wink.

Jon nodded his head in Thanks to his aunt and went off to say goodbye to his wives before heading off to the wall. 

 


	27. A Kneeler meets a Bear fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets everyone's favorite Bear fucker

 "Commander Mormont" Jon said holding out his hand to the Lord Commander.

 "Prince Jon Targaryen" Lord Commander Mormont said returning his handshake.

 "It's good the crown has sent you the situation here has been tense" Lord Commander Mormont said with seriousness in his voice.

 "Benjen story was hard to swallow" Jon said matching the seriousness in the Lord Commander voice.

 "First attacked by dead men and now an army of Wildlings shows up" Lord commander Mormont said as they moved through Caste Black.

Jon looked around at the faces of the men and saw two prevailing emotions, fear and haunted. 

 "As you can see my men range from shitting themselves to haunted, hell Aemon is the only one who seems happy" Mormont said as they reached the entrance of the tunnel. 

 "When I give the signal you know what to do" Jon told Mormont.

Mormont merely nodded his head and Jon began his trek through the tunnel.

Jon took several moments to make his trek through the tunnel and emerge on the other side.

Jon focused his eyes forward as he walked and could see various wildling tents spread throughout the haunted forest.

Jon was approached by two Wilding sentries.

 "Who goes there?" asked one of the Wildling sentries.

 "Jon Targaryen, son of the King Rhaegar Targaryen" Jon said to the Wildling sentries.

The two Wildlings sentries looked at each other and then back at Jon.

 "Rhaegar Targaryen, that's the name Mance told Tormund was king of the kneelers" The shorter sentry said to the taller one.

The taller Wildling sentry gave Jon a signal to follow him.

As they made their way through the camp Jon took note of the Wildlings there and even signs of possible giants.

The two finally stopped outside a Wildling tent and the sentry told Jon to wait outside.

The sentry went into the tent and after a few minutes emerged with a giant of a man with red hair.

 "So your the son of Rhaegar Targaryen king of the kneelers" said the giant of a man with red hair.

Jon nodded and the Wildling seemed to be sizing him up.

 "I'm Tormund Giantsbane" Tormund said holding out his hand to Jon.

Jon returned Tormund's hand shake and noticed two large giants approaching behind him.

Jon eyes went wide at the prospect of actually meeting giants causing Tormund to laugh.

 "That's Wun Wun and Mag's the Mighty" Tormund said breaking the hand shake and pointing to the approaching giants.

Jon greeted the Wun and Mag's the Mighty in the only way he knew how.

Wun and Mag's the Mighty merely extended one finger each and touched Jon on the head.

 "They say hello" Tormund said to Jon informing him of what the giants gesture meant.

 "I have brought terms for your people" Jon said to Tormund.

 "Let me gather the other leaders and we will discuss them in the tent" Tormund said pointing to the tent he emerged from.

Jon nodded and Tormund went off to gather the other Wildling leaders.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Better South of the wall then North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon brings the first group of wildlings south of the wall.

Jon watch as the Wildling leaders poured into the tent.

 "Well it looks like everybody is here" Tormund said to Jon.

 "The Crown is aware of the true threat and is willing to give you the farmland of the Gift for you to live on" Jon said to the Wildling leaders.

 "In return for what?" a Wildling women asked.

 "Only that you merely fight with us once the time comes against the true enemy" Jon said while looking at the faces of the Wildling leaders.

 "And certain elements of the Wildling lifestyle will have to stop as well" Jon said knowing that part would be the hardest for the Wildlings to swallow.

Some of the Wildling leaders began to grumble amongst themselves however they were cut off by an unlikely source.

 "Shut the fuck up you all know if we stay north of the Wall we all die" one of the Wildling leaders said with anger in his voice.

 "Lord of Bones also known as Rattleshirt" Tormund whispered into Jon's ear.

 "We all have seen them, we all know what's coming" Rattleshirt said with a haunted look in his eyes.

Jon looked at the Wildling leaders and saw the same look shared between them all, the look of haunted men and women.

 "Do you have a plan to stop them?" One of the Wildlings leaders asked Jon.

Jon nodded and silence descended upon the tent.

 "Rattleshirt is right if we stay North of the Wall we all fucking die and at least with the kneelers we have a chance, I say we go" the Wildling nodded at Jon.

Several other Wildling leaders nodded but there was still several who were not convinced, however the deciding voice would come from an unlikely source. 

 "Go" came a loud and booming voice from above him, Jon looked up and saw Wun Wun and Mag's the Mighty looking down at him through a large hole in the top of the tent.  

 "Well Jon Targaryen we accept your offer" Tormund said.

 "Start picking up the camp and prepare to move south now" Tormund said to Rattleshirt and the other Wildling leaders.

The other Wildling leaders moved out of the tent to began preparations to move south leaving Rattleshirt and Tormund the last ones in the tent.

 "Are you the only....?" Jon tried to ask but found he couldn't.

 "Are we the only wildlings left? Tormund said finishing Jon's question for him.

 "No Mance has gathered about 100,000 Wildlings we have 20,000 plus an additional 2000 giants and 700 Mammoths, Mance has the rest of the Wildlings at Hard home" Tormund said.

 "Good but we have to get Mance's group of Wildlings past the wall as well" Jon said to Tormund and Rattleshirt.

 "Let's get our group past the Wall first and then we can think of a plan for how to get Mance's group south" Tormund said to Jon.  

Tormund and Rattleshirt then left the tent to began perpetrations to move south.

Hours later Jon, Tormund and Rattleshirt watched as 20,000 Wildlings walked through Castle black.

The trio did break into a subdue laugh as they watched the men of the Nights Watch go wide eyed with astonishment as 2000 giants and 700 Mammoths followed after the Wildlings.

However it was not lost on anyone there what this meant, the Others and their armies of the dead would be coming south soon. 

 

 

 


	29. Battle of Hard Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets the true enemy

Jon, Wun Wun, Mag's the Mighty, Tormund and Rattleshirt looked at the Wildlings that greeted them on the beach.

 "By the old and the new gods you were right Tormund" Jon said to Tormund taking in the desperate state of the Wildlings.

 "We are here to speak to Mance where is his tent" Rattle shirt said to the crowd.

Now one in the crowd moved causing the group to be on edge.

 "I saw you in my vision" a Wildling woman said when she emerged from the crowd.

 "You saw me?" Rattle shirt said in a shocked tone.

 "Not you" said the Wildling woman pointing to someone else in the group.

 "You" said the woman moving forward and pointing toward Jon Targaryen.

The Wildlings all turned their heads to look at Jon who choose to remain quiet.

 "I saw a dragon accompanied by a white wolf with red eye's bringing ships meant to sail us south" said the Wilding woman staring at Jon with a smile that said she knew more then most people.

Ghost choose to emerge from the crowd and stand by Jon which caused a murmur to spread through the crowd. 

 "Gather your things my children we are heading south and to salvation!" the Wilding woman yelled to the crowd, which immediately dispersed to follow her orders.

 "That's Mother Mole she's unique" Tormund said deciding to find Mance's tent for the group.

After wandering around the camp Tormund spotted a tent with a woman standing outside with red hair.

 "Ygritte!" Tormund yelled to the woman who waved and smiled in return.

 "Is Mance in there? Tormund asked Ygritte who nodded her head yes.

The group then entered the Tent with the giants staying outside and were greeted by a wildling who could only be Mance Rayder.

 "I apologize if Tormund was too much of an ass Jon" Mance said while extending his hand to Jon, Tormund chuckled in response to Mance

 "No need to apologize infact I have come to consider Tormund a friend" Jon said while returning the handshake.

 "How many ships do you have?" Mance asked Jon.

 "19" Jon said in reply to Mance's question.

 "Good lets began getting people on board those ships" Mance said ushering the group out of the tent.

Hours passed as Jon helped the Wildlings board boats that would take them to the larger ships.

 "How many do you think we have so far" Jon said to Mance.

 "19000" Mance said to Jon.

Jon nodded and was about to say something to Mance but was cut off.

All across the camp dogs began to bark and the wildlife that was native to the area began in droves to flee into the Shivering Sea.

Jon tried to fight the feeling of dread rising within him but it was a losing battle.

Jon looked around at the faces of Mance and the other wildlings noticing they shared the same feelings.

In another part of the camp a horn blasted three time's and the mood around them plummeted.

Jon then looked at Mance and one thought passed between the two of them "Their here".

 "Tormund, rattle shirt , Wun Wun and Mag's the Mighty gather the warrior's and go to the front of the camp!" Jon yelled to the group.

The group then went off to follow Jon's order's and Jon turned his attention toward Mance.

 "Mance get as many people to the boats as you can, we will hold them off" Jon said to Mance.

 "What about you?" Mance asked Jon.

 "Forget about us, when you go south could you stop by Winterfell and tell my family I love them?" Jon asked Mance.

 "I will, the Free Folk will not forget this" Mance said while shaking Jon's hand.

"Ghost go with Mance so you can protect Elia and Rhaenys" Jon said to Ghost rubbing him behind his ears.

Jon then began to run toward the camp's wooden wall but in a moment of defiance Ghost followed behind him.

Jon and Ghost soon join the host of hastily assemble wildling's at the wooden wall, the gate of the wooden wall was in the process of being rammed down by something.

 "We hold here as long as possible!" Jon yelled as Wildling archer's atop the walls unleashed volley after volley into the undead horde.

The Wildlings let out a cheer as the gate on the camp wall was rammed down and the dead poured through.

Jon with Ghost surged forward to meet the oncoming dead and began hacking through wight's, Ghost went from one Wight to next dispatching them.

Tormund and Rattle began to cut through Wights.

Wun Wun and Mag's the Mighty began crushing Wights using their large fists and any other things they could use.

Jon was busy hacking apart a Wight and did not see a dead polar bear charging him from behind.

Jon turned around in time to see Wun Wun smash the head of the dead polar bear and nodded his head in thanks to Wun Wun.

Ghost then tore the head off of a Wight then charged into another group of Wight's.

Jon then slashed through a Wight that decided to charge him head on.

After slashing through the Wight Jon surveyed the battlefield and was struck by a sobering scene, the Wildling's were holding off the dead but they were beginning to crack.

 "The wall is coming down!" Tormund screamed as the poorly built wooden wall toppled over and the dead poured through.

 "Keep fighting!" Jon screamed to encourage the Wildling's to keep on fighting.

However Jon's attention was drawn by a blood curdling scream that caused the Wildlings to lose their fighting spirit.

Jon froze in horror as he observed what only could be one of the Other's pull his sword of ice out of the gut of a wildling.

The Other eyes locked with Jon's and in a moment that sent a shiver down Jon's spine he thought he heard the Other say the word "Stark" in a gravely tone.

The Other moved forward to Jon and raised his sword to strike down Jon.

Jon raised Longclaw in time to block the strike.

The Other looked at the blade and Jon with what could only be described as a look of fear which caused Jon to smile.

The Other and Jon engaged for what seemed like an eternity in a battle of swords, however it the Other soon made a fatal mistake.

Jon moved out of the way of the Other strike leaving an happen for Jon to strike.

Jon then shoved his blade into the rib cage of the Other causing it to shriek in terror before shattering into nothing, this caused many Wight's to shatter as well.

Jon's eye's went to another Other who was getting ready to execute a lethal blow against Tormund who was busy fighting two Wights.

Jon sank his blade into the back of the Other which caused it to turn around punching Jon in the chest flinging him several feet before shattering into nothing and taking more Wights' with it.

Jon layed sprawled out on the ground with his breath knocked out of him.

 "Jon get up" Tormund said as Jon started to regain his breath.

 "Tormund and Rattleshirt get in the boat now" Came Mance's voice from behind him.

 "Wun Wun and Mag's the Mighty grab the wolf and his sword, we are leaving" Mance said to the giants.

 "I thought I told you to get out of here"  Jon said in a ragged tone.

 "Ya well I your not my king so I'm not obligated to follow your command's" Mance said as the group got into the boat with the giants entering the water.

Jon just shook his head at Mance's comment and watched the scene as the remaining Wildling's in the camp were slaughtered by the Others.

However the mood in the boat turned to horror at what they witnessed next, a figure that was identical to the Others but had one defining feature that set him apart, a series of horns jutted out of it's head in a crown formation raised his hand's causing the freshly slaughtered Wildling's to rise as Wight's.

Jon eye's locked onto this figured and he thought for a few seconds he could hear a voice in his head say "I'm coming you can try and stop me".  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Reunited and It feel's So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon returns to Winterfell and introduces some new friends.

The Stark and Targaryen family sat down to break their fast however the air in the great hall was full of worry.

Jon had sent a raven saying he was going too Hard home for the remaining Wildlings but that only filled the family with more worry.

 "If he dosent return soon I will go North of the Wall myself and find him, then punish him for causing us to worry" Rhaenys said outload to no one in particular and to relieve her own sense of worry.

 "I dont think you can punish him dear" Elia said in an attempt to comfort her daughter, despite her daughter's feeling mirroring her own. 

 "I'm his wife and his big sister, I can and I will if he dosent return soon" Rhaenys said in reply to Elia's statement.

 "Your mother is right Rhaenys, I know Jon and not even the Old God's themselves could keep him away from you two" Ned said in an attempt to comfort both woman.

 "Thank you Ned" Both girls said in unison as they thanked him for his comforting words.

The family continued to break their fast until a guard rushed in clearly out of breath and in a stunned state.

 "My Lord and your grace's, Jon has....." The guard attempted to say but was at a loss for words.

 "Well just spit it out" Rhaenys said in an irritated tone not wanting to wait another minute for news about Jon.  

 "Prince Jon has been spotted approaching Winterfell on mammoth back accompanied by giants and wildlings" The guard said in a tone that was indurated in disbelief.

The room went quiet as they process what the guard had told them, however Elia and Rhaenys sprinted out to the court yard to greet Jon.

The rest of the family sooned joined Elia and Rhaenys in the courtyard of Winterfell as they awaited Jon.

Jon's group entered Winterfell with Ghost coming through the gates first, however the faces of those in the courtyard fell in shock as Jon came through the gates atop a Mammoth.

One of the giants helped Jon descend from his position on the mammoth to the ground.

Ghost spotted the girls coming toward them and moved toward the women, who hugged ghost before moving on to Jon.  

 "Thank you Wun Wun" Jon said to the giant as Elia and Rhaenys wrapped their arms around him, the excitement of Jon's returned had caused both woman to ignore the presence of the giants and mammoth.

 "I have missed both of you greatly" Jon said after both women kissed him on the lips.

 "My family I would like to introduce you my friends" Jon said as he outstretched his hands to the group that had followed him through the gates of Winterfell.

 "This is Wun Wun and Mag's the Mighty" Jon said smiling as the family looked in pure wonder to the giants.

 "Hello I'm Queen Elia Targaryen and this is my daughter Princess Rhaenys" Elia said to the giants.

The giants merely nodded their heads and gave them the same greeting they had given Jon when he first encountered them, the giants then greeted the rest of the family.

 "Is that h..." Rhaenys started to say but stopped as she felt something touch her shoulder.

Rhaenys eyes went immediately to the snout that was on her shoulder and then to Jon.

 "Woolly is saying hello" Jon said with a smile and pointing his finger toward the mammoth who had laid its snout on Rhaenys shoulder out of curiosity.

 "I dont know how to properly greet I mammoth but I believe it would be somewhat similar to Ghost" Rhaenys said gently stroking the mammoths snout.

Elia then joined Rhaenys in stroking the mammoths causing the creature to grunt in joy.

 "These Southern ladies have never seen a mammoth before I take it" a red hair Wildling women said and placed her hand upon Jon's shoulder.

 Jon noticed the air between the women grew tense at Ygritte's gesture. 

"You are right Ygritte Woolly is the first mammoth my extremely beautiful and intelligent wives have seen" Jon said in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Both of his wives smiled at Jon's comment and linked their arms in with his.

 "I think your father needs us baby" Elia said pointing her head in the direction of his father who was shaking hands with Mance Ryder.

 "Your right mama we better get up there before Tormund say's something inappropriate" Jon said with a large smile.

 "You know Jon I was willing to head North of the wall to get you if you did not return soon" Rhaenys said to Jon.

 "With the thing's I have seen dear sister I'm glad you did not come North" Jon said squeezing Rhaenys hand affectionally.

They came to stand beside Rhaegar as the Wildling's had finished greeting the family.

 "Has Tormund behaved himself father" Jon asked his father.

Tormund just gave Jon a rude hand gesture in response to his question which caused the group to chuckle.

 "Yes, these are the first Wildlings I have meet and I'm quite impressed" Rhaegar said with a thoughtful look in his eye.

 "We dont me to intrude but we would like to rest in Winterfell before we return to our people" Mance Ryder said after he finished meeting the royal family.

 "Given the circumstance's Winterfell is open to you for the time being" Rhaegar said to the group.

 "We dont really have room to fit giants" Ned said which caused Ashara to chuckle.

 "The giants would prefer to stay with Woolly" Mance said pointing to the giants and mammoth.

 "Ashara and I will show you to the guest room's" Ned said to the Wildlings.

The group then went into the main hall and then into their rooms.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

  

 

    

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Lovers comfort Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and Rhaenys make love to Jon the night before he leaves to fight the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time jump between the last chapter and this one.

 "We have arrived at our destination" Jon said as he opened the door to his chambers in Winterfell.

Rhaenys and Elia moved passed Jon into his cambers and began to take off their dresses.

 "Make sure no one disturbs us until morning boy" Jon said to Ghost and closed the door.

Jon turned around and then sat down on the bed in the room.

Jon smiled as he observed Elia dress fall to the ground.

 "Mama can you help me undo this last lace?" Rhaenys asked with her back facing toward Elia.

 "Certainly sweetheart" Elia said and began undoing the last lace.

Elia undid the last lace and Rhaenys dress fell to the floor.

 "what would you say to helping your brother undress?" Elia asked Rhaenys.

Rhaenys eagerly nodded her head and the two moved toward Jon.

When they reached Jon he held up his hands so they could pull off his doublet.  

Both women reached Jon and pulled his doublet off of him then discarded it onto the ground.

In a moved that surprised Jon both of his wives began to suck his nipple's.

Jon felt strangely aroused and let out a soft moan when Rhaenys reached into his trousers' and grabbed his cock.

 "These have to come off" Rhaenys said after removing her from Jon's nipple and pulled his trousers off.

Rhaenys then wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and started swirling her tongue around the head.

Jon let a loud moaned at Rhaenys actions which only encourage her to go further.

Rhaenys then switched from the head of his cock to his balls and licked them passionately.

Elia then pressed her lips to Jon and the two passionately kissed as Rhaenys concentrated on his balls.

After a few minutes of kissing Elia broke the kiss and stated stroking Rhaenys back.

 "Keep going sweetheart but remember I would like some time with his cock" Elia said and in a move that surprised both squeezed her left butt cheek.

Rhaenys smiled and then began to suck Jon's cock.

Rhaenys continued this actions for several minutes until her lips were dripping with his cum.

 "Good girl" Elia cooed and then to the surprise of both Elia began to lick his cum from Rhaenys lips.

Once Elia was done licking the precum from her daughter's lip's Elia lightly smacked Rhaenys left butt cheek causing Rhaenys to move to Jon's side.

 "Did you enjoy that baby" Elia said with a satisfied smirk as Jon just stared at her in wonder.

Jon merely nodded his head which caused her to giggle in delight.

Elia then began to suck his cock in the same manner that Rhaenys had but with the twist of her stroking his balls with her hand.

After a few minutes of passionate sucking Elia moved to Jon's other side with her lips covered in cum.

Both women shared a look and eagerly spread their legs.

 "We serviced you so now its time to return the favor" Rhaenys said with a seductive smile.

Jon smiled and moved between Elia leg's first.

Jon planted soft kissing up her thighs until reaching her cunt, then he started licking her cunt.

Elia started to moan in delight at what Jon was doing and grab a handful of his dark curls.

 "Gods Jon, you really love eating your mama's cunt" Elia said while trying to stifle more moans.

Jon said nothing and merely continued to lick Elia's cunt.

After several minutes of licking Jon's lips were covered in her juices and she was coming extremely close to climaxing.

Jon then removed his head from in between Elia's legs and moved in between Rhaenys legs.

Jon then kissed Rhaenys cunt while gently inserting his tongue.

Rhaenys began to moan and was getting wetter by the second.

Jon with his lips covered in Rhaenys juice's then kissed her on the lips and their tongue's became interlocked.

Jon then broke the kiss and began to move back toward Elia but Rhaenys grab his shoulder.

 "Its alright baby, you spilled your seed inside me first last time let your sister be first this time" Elia said with her eyes intently locked on her children.

Jon then returned back to his sister and slowly inserted his cock inch by inch into her cunt.

When Jon had inserted his entire length into the Rhaenys cunt he began to thrust in and out.

After a few minutes of this Rhaenys felt her cunt clench around Jon's cock and an orgasm flood through her body.

Jon climaxed as well and spilled his seed deep within her womb.

Jon then removed his cock from Rhaenys cunt and repositioned it at the entrance to her anus.

 "You know what I like little brother" Rhaenys said with a smile as Jon plunged his cock deep into her anus.

For the Rhaenys the next few moments passed by in a blur as she could feel another orgasm build in her as Jon ravaged her anus.

 "Oh baby!" Rhaenys moaned as Jon spilled his seed inside her anus.

Jon kissed Rhaenys all the lips and then began to move over to Elia but she stopped him.

 "Hold on sweetheart I need to get into the proper position" Elia said and got on all fours.

Elia turned her head to look back at Jon and smirked at his wide eyed expression.

 "I want you to take me like a wolf takes his bitch" Elia said wiggling her ass in front of Jon.

Jon then gripped Elia's ass firmly and inserted his cock deep into her anus.

Jon then preceded to withdraw his cock and reenter her anus.

Jon continued this action for several minutes while squeezing Elia's ass cheeks.

 "Fill me up baby like you filled your sister" Elia said as she felt Jon's seed began to fill her anus.

Jon could feel himself getting ready to explode and deepened his thrust into Elia's anus.

Elia let out a loud moan as she climaxed and Jon spilled is seed inside her anus.

Jon slowly pulled his cock out of her anus and repositioned it to enter her cunt.

Jon then slowly entered her cunt till his entire length was within it.

Elia could feel her walls tighten once again around Jon's cock causing waves of pleasure to spread through her body.

Jon then started to thrust into Elia cunt and after a few minutes of thrusting spilled his seed into her.

Elia and Jon then layed back upon the bed thoroughly exhausted.

Rhaenys and Elia snuggled into Jon's sides with smiles on their faces.

 "I love you both" Jon said planting kisses on their foreheads.

 "We love you too" Elia and Rhaenys said in unison.

The trio then drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. We Will See Each Other Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters say their goodbyes and the armies depart Winterfell to fight the dead.

Jon watched as Wan Wan and Mags The Mighty were speaking to a group of giants in Winterfell's courtyard.

 "Do you want to know what they are saying?" asked Mance coming up from behind him.

Jon merely nodded as Mance came to a stop right next to him.

Mance went silent and listened to the two giants speak to the other giants.

 "My fellow giants today we put aside the grievances of the past" Mance said interpreting the giants words.

 "Today we march so that future generations of giants may walk Westeros" Mance said as Wan Wan increased the pitch of his voice.

 "Today  we march along with our men allies and loyal Mammoth companions so that we may finish what was started long ago" Mance said as the giants grunted loudly in approval at the other giants words.

The Wolves seemingly sensing the mood of the giants began to howl causing the people in the courtyard to look at the two groups.

 "It seems the Wolves and Giants are confident of our victory" Jon said to Mance,

 "You dont sound convinced" Mance said while raising an eyebrow at Jon.

 "After Hard Home I'm not so sure" Jon said remembering the events of that day.

 "You seemed to forget Jon that you killed two of the others which means their mortal like us and that means we have a chance" Mance said and put his hand on Jon's shoulder.

Jon smiled and Mance walked off through the gate to make sure the Wildlings were ready.

Jon stood there contemplating Mance's words when he sensed a pair of eye's staring at him.

Jon turned toward where he thought the eyes were coming from and meet the gaze's of his wives.

His wives were standing with Ashara, who was wrapping Ned and Robb in a hug while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Jon cousins were standing around Ned, Ashara and Robb with tears streaming down their faces.

Jon knew what that meant, the time to say goodbye had come.

His sister ushered him over with a wiggle of her finger.

Jon stood there his legs refusing to move, Jon had waited for this day for the last several months and now that the day had finally arrived he was terrified.

He did not want to say goodbye and possibly not return to the family he loved more then anything in the world.

Jon however strode over when his sister and mother began to glare at him.

 "In case I dont come back Elia thank you for being such a loving mother to our children" Jon heard Rhaegar say to Elia as he joined the group.

 "Dont say that" Elia said that as she put her hand on Rhaegar's shoulder and squeezed.

Rhaegar nodded and moved on to his daughter.

 "I love you and I'm proud of the woman you have become" Rhaegar said while embracing his daughter.

 "I love you daddy" Rhaenys said wrapping her arms around Rhaegar as tears streamed down her cheeks.

 "Watch out for your brother and come back in one piece" Elia said pulling Aegon into a motherly embrace.

 "What mom said" Rhaenys said pulling Aegon into a hug.

 "Come back in one piece my sweet nephew" Ashara said and placed a kiss upon his cheek.

Jon then moved on to saying goodbye to his cousins, which wrapped themselves around Jon.

 "If you dont come back Jon I'm going to be very mad" Arya said in a warning to Jon.

Jon merely laughed and ruffled the girls hair.

Jon then broke from the grip of his cousins and moved toward his wives.

 "Elia....." Jon attempted to say but was cut off by Elia placing a finger on his lips.

 "You will come back to us" Elia said while trying to hold back tears.

Jon wrapped Elia in a hug and kissed her on the lips.

 "I love you" Jon said as he broke the hug.

 "I love you too" Elia said while caressing his cheek.

Jon then moved on to Rhaenys, who wrapped him in a hug and kissed him.

 "I love you" Jon said after breaking the embrace.

 "I love you too" Rhaenys said as she wrapped her hands around Jon's.

 "Your grace, we are ready to march" said Wyman Manderly as he rode into the courtyard.

 "Thank you lord Manderly, it is time" Rhaegar said as he mounted his horse.

Jon, Aegon, Robb and Ned mounted their horses and waved goodbye to their families.

The group then rode through the gates of Winterfell off to fight the dead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	33. Battle for The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle for the dawn

The combined might of the North, Crownlands, Wildlings, Giants, Nights watch and the Riverland's stood waiting for the Nights King and the army of the dead.

Jon had been given command of the Northern half of the army, Northern meaning everyone from Greywater Watch to The Lands of Always Winter.

Aegon and Rhaegar were commanding the portion of the army that did not come from the North.

As Jon watched The Haunted Forest for signs of the enemy he could feel a variety of emotions coming from his men; fear, anxiety and disbelief at what they were going to face.

In the distance Jon heard a horn blow three times and felt the men stiffen behind him, they all knew what that horn meant.

Jon turned around and noticed Mance, Tormund, Robb, Ned, Brandon, Rattleshirt and Benjen approaching him.

 "These men could use some encouragement" Brandon said as the trio came to stand next to him.

 "Men of the North" Jon said looking into the eyes of his soldiers.

 "Today we stand as one no longer divided into Kneelers or Free Folk!" Jon said raising his voice higher with every word.

 "Today we stand untied to fight the greatest threat the living has faced" Jon said causing the men to began murmuring.

 "The Others and their army of the dead will not step until The Long Night covers Westeros once more" Jon said causing the men to murmur in agreement.

 "But do not fear soldiers because today we will end the threat of the Others forever and we will bring the dawn!" Jon yelled causing the Northern army to roar in approval.

Jon smiled as the Northern army continued to roar in approval however Ghost began to howl in a tone that Jon recognized, Ghost was warning them.

Jon felt his blood freeze and turned to stare at the Haunted Forest as the undead army began to emerge from the tree's. 

The mood of the Northern army immediately went tense and Jon looked to the group that was assembled before him.

 "To your commands" Jon said to the group, the group then dispersed leaving Robb, Ned and Ser Arthur standing next to him.

Jon returned to looking at the Haunted Forest and locked eyes with one of the Others.

The Other did not flinch from Jon's gaze and lifted both of it's arms up causing Wights to charge forward.

 "So it begins" Jon whispered under his breath and unsheathed Longclaw from it's scabbard.

 "Knot and loose!" Jon yelled raising Longclaw and pointing to the oncoming Wights, signaling for the archers to unleash their arrows.

From atop the wall and within the ranks of the Northern army archers unleashed their arrows into the army of the Wights.

Wights were struck down as the arrows tore into them but more poured forward.

Jon allowed the archers to pour arrows into the Wights until the Wights had closed the halfway point between them and the army.

Jon and the Northern army surged forward as horn blast bellowed through the air signaling the rest of the host to commence their charge.

One final volley of arrows bit into the Wights as the two armies collided in the middle of the battlefield and the sounds of battle filled the air.

Jon beheaded a Wight as Ghost tore the leg off of another Wight.

Ned and Robb finished off two Wights as Greywind tore the head off of another.

Ser Arthur was slicing through Wight after Wight with ease.

Jon quickly surveyed the battlefield and noticed an undead polar bear moving to strike Galbert Glover, who did not notice the dead polar bear because he was busy with some Wights.

Jon raced to Galbert Glover slicing through several Wights along the way.

Jon finally reached Galbert Glover and plunged Longclaw into the dead polar bear neck which caused the creature to roar before dying permanently.

Galbert Glover merely nod however his eyes soon went wide with fear.

Jon turned to see the same Other that had initiated the attack on the Northern half of the army.

Jon gripped Longclaw with both hands raising it at the Other and the Other raised his bloodied ice sword at Jon.

The Other strode towards Jon and slashed at him with his sword of ice.

Jon parried the strikes and attempted a few of his own with no success.

The Other then drew back and began to circle around Jon as the battle raged around them.

The Other then returned to attack Jon with a series of vicious strikes in an attempt to overwhelm his defense.

Jon parried these attacks as a plan to kill the Other forms in his head.

Jon allowed the Other gain the upper hand temporarily and soon Jon found an opening.

Jon dodged the strike launched by the Other and then shoved Longclaw straight into the Other chest.

The Other looked at Jon with what could only be describe as a mixture of surprise and horror then collapsed to the ground.

The Other let out a terrible shriek and shattered into pieces taking a portion of the army of the dead with it.

Jon picked up Longclaw as Tormund came running up, bloodied and short of breath.

 "Are you alright?" Jon asked in concern.

 "These wounds are nothing, I came to tell you we have shattered the portion of the dead that were attacking us and Wun Wun killed an Other" Tormund said catching his breath.

 "Good blow the horn to signal our army to flank the dead" Jon said to Tormund.

Tormund blew the horn and the Northern army turned to flank the army of the dead.

The par were soon joined by Jon's king guard and his uncle's and cousins. 

Jon once again lead the charge into the portion of the army of the dead that had been sent to stop the Northerns from flanking them.

Jon started slashing through Wights until he found an Other.

The Other was too busy pulling his sword of ice from a knight, who judging by the sigil was from the Riverland's.

Jon plunged Longclaw into the Other back and like the Other he had killed earlier it shattered into a million pieces.

Cheers rose from the men and the women on the battlefield as another portion of the army of the dead shattered into nothing.

However Jon continued on slashing through Wights until two flash's of white on his right caught his eye.

Jon thinking it was Ghost ignored it and slashed a Wight in half that looked like it died a hundred years ago.

However Jon felt a nagging feeling spread when Ghost and Grey wind appeared on his left tearing into two Wights.

That nagging feeling turned into fear as his mind settled on what that flash of white was.

Jon moved toward the flash of white and upon reaching it a feeling of horror surged shot through his spine.

Lewyn Martell and Jonothor Darry of the kings guard were both dead.

 "They were supposed to be guarding father and Aegon" Jon breathed out under his breath his eyes desperately searching the battlefield for his father and brother.

Then he saw them fighting a group of Wights however Jon noticed The Night King approaching from behind them.

Jon and Ghost sprinted toward them as fast as they could brining down numerous Wights that got in the way.

When they finally reached the par Jon and Ghost came to a stop at the scene they were watching.

Rhaegar lay dead on the ground and Aegon had the Night King's sword sticking in his gut.

 "Rhaegar, Aegon!" Jon screamed as the Night King pulled his sword out of Aegon's gut as Aegon collapsed to the ground.

The Night King merely smiled at Jon in the same manner he had done at Hard home.

 "Watch my back boy" Jon said to Ghost while staring at the Night King with as much hate as he could muster.

 "The dawn has come for you" Jon said pointing Longclaw at the Night King.

The Night King looked taken aback by Jon words which caused Jon to smile.

Jon surged forward and launched a series of strike against the Night King.

The Night King parried Jon attacks and launched a few of his own.

Jon feigned an attack to the Night King left and then in a moment of surprise for the Night King struck his right.

Jon shoved Longclaw straight into the right side of his gut, causing the Night King to look at Jon in shock and horror.

The Night King fell to his knees and to Jon's surprise Longclaw burst into flames.

The Night King and any remaining Others let out a shriek of pain right before shattering into nothing and taking their army of the dead with them.

Jon picked up Longclaw which despite having burst into flames was not even warm and went to the bodies of his brother and father.

Jon collapsed as tears poured down his cheeks.

Jon felt a hand pressed upon his shoulder and looked up to see Ser Arthur, Ned, Benjen, Robb, Tormund, Mance, Rattleshirt and Brandon looking at him with sympathy in their eyes.

 "We have won gather the dead and take a headcount of who's left" Jon said to Ser Arthur as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

The group looked back at the bodies of Rhaegar and Aegon then dispersed to carry out his orders. 

 Brandon stayed behind and wrapped Jon in a hug.

 "I may have disagreed with Lya decision to marry him but if you need to talk" Brandon said while embracing his nephew.

 "Thank you" Jon said and Brandon broke the embrace to carry out his orders.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

   

 

 

 


	34. Dragon's and Wolves Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army returns to Winterfell, a Targaryen funeral takes place and Rhaella leaves Kings Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.There will be a time jump within this chapter.  
> 2\. Rhaella will share some big news

 "Riders are approaching!" a man yelled from atop the gatehouse.

 "Their home, He's home" Rhaenys said with tears spilling down her cheeks and squeezed her mothers hand.

 "Our family and husband is home" Elia said and squeezed her daughters hand back, as a feeling of hope spread throughout her body.

 "Open the gate!" the same man from atop the gatehouse yelled.

The eyes of the group immediately went to the gate as it opened and soon a familiar pair of blurs came through the gate.

Ghost and Greywind depart from each other and go to their respective families.

 "I have missed you boy, sleeping without you and Jon has been terrible" Rhaenys said rubbing Ghost behind his ears.

 "Rhaenys is right I have missed your soft fur against my skin at night" Elia said while stroking Ghost fur.

The thunder of horse hooves drew their attention away from Ghost and toward the gate.

Rhaenys and Elia felt their hearts jump into their throats as the riders  poured through the gate.

 "Jon!" They both screamed as they locked eyes on their husband.

Not waiting for him to come to them they strode forward and wrapped him in their arms the second his feet hit the ground.

 "Sweetheart" Elia said with joy in her voice as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

 "Brother" Rhaenys said as she buried her head into his dark curls.

 "I have missed both of you more then you realize" Jon said then kissed Elia and Rhaenys.

Once he was done kissing them both women looked around and Jon felt his heart shatter, he knew the two people they were looking for.

 "Dear, where are your brother and father?" Elia asked her husband and son.

 "I will understand if you hate me and blame me" Jon said in a tone that was all to familiar to both women.

Elia and Rhaenys looked at Jon, that tone was the same tone he would use whenever he talked about his mother.

 "Jon, we would never hate you" Rhaenys said trying to comfort her brother.

 "Jon, why would you say such a thing?" Elia said trying to find out what caused such a question.

Jon struggled to answer so Ned answered for him.

 "It would be best if we retired to the great hall" Ned said placing a hand on Elia and Rhaenys shoulder's.

 "But why cant we wait for...." Rhaenys started to say but stopped at the look on Jon's face.

 "Sweetheart lets retire to the great hall your father and brother can come to us there" Elia said and hooked Jon's arm with her own.

Rhaenys hooked Jon's remaining free arm with hers and Jon gave orders to Ned, then the trio walked toward the great hall.

Upon entering the great hall Elia and Rhaenys took a seat upon one of the benches, Ashara who had followed them into the great hall order a servant to take the children to their rooms.

 "Aegon and Rhaegar were killed" Jon said in a tone filled with sorrow.

Elia and Rhaenys just looked at Jon not fully realizing what he had said.

A few moment's of silence passed between them before anyone spoke up.

 "Their dead" Rhaenys said with tears pouring down her cheeks as realization of what he said finally hit her.

 "Aegon and Rhaegar" Elia said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ashara placed wrapped her arms around both women as they cried, Ashara was not crying but she was filled with sorrow. 

 "How did it happen?" Rhaenys asked with tears staining her cheeks.

 "The Night King killed them after killing Lewyn Martell and Jonothor Darry" Jon said wincing that he had to deliver the news of Lewyn Martell death as well.

Elia and Rhaenys cried anew at the loss of their uncle and great uncle respectively.

 "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save them and if you blame me for their deaths I understand" Jon said to his wives as sorrow descended on him.

Jon then sat down in between his wives and wrapped his arms around them.

 "Sweet heart their deaths were not your fault" Elia said as Jon held both of them close.

 "Moms right dont blame yourself" Rhaenys said wiping away her tears.

The group sat there in silent for the next few moments until Elia broke the silence.

 "Well lets deal with the funeral first and then after with what come next" Elia said to the group.

 "Well then Jon and I will began preparations for the funeral" Ned said to the group.

 "Ashara, Elia and I will handle the raven to the rest of the family" Rhaenys said with confidence in her voice.

The group the split up to carry out their separate task.

Hours passed and the group reconvened in Winterfell's courtyard as nightfall descended upon them. 

 "The preparations are complete" Ned said to the group.

 "The raven has been sent to Dragonstone and Viserys will soon be retrieving Rhaella from Kings Landing" Elia said to the group.

 "That's good but I wish they could be here" Jon said in a sad tone.

 "I do too but with Aegon and Rhaegar's deaths Rhaella will be safer with Daenerys and Viserys on Dragonstone" Elia said in a soothing tone.

Both Rhaenys and Elia interlocked their arms with Jon's and the group departed to go through the gates of Winterfell.

Passing through the gates of Winterfell they passed through the army that was encamped outside of Winterfell.

Rhaenys and Elia noticed the looks that were being sent Jon's way by the soldiers they passed.

Passing through the army camp they arrived at the funeral pyre where the bodies of Aegon and Rhaegar rested.

Ashara and Ned stood next to their children in front of a group of assembled lords from the army that went with them to fight the dead.

Jon, Elia and Rhaenys stood next to Mance, Tormund, Wun Wun and Mags the Mighty.

Ghost, Nymeria, Lady, Summer and Greywind had decided to stay next to Woolly, Wun Wun and Mags the Mighty were very insistent that the mammoth be at the funeral.

Silenced reigned as measter Lewin stepped forward and stood in between Rhaegar and Aegon's bodies.

 "On this night we commit Rhaegar Targaryen, First of his Name, King of the Andals, The Rhyonar, and The First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm to the flames" measter Lewin said as he gestured to Rhaegar's body.

Measter Lewin then gestured to Aegon's body.

 "He will be joined by Aegon Targaryen, sixteenth of his name, heir to the Iron Throne and Prince of Dragonstone" Measter Lewin said and then moved off to the side.

Elia stepped forward going to the body of Rhaegar first.

 "I know are marriage wasn't easy but thank you for everything you have given me" Elia said and took one last look at his body.

Elia then moved over to her son's body.

 "I love you more then you ever knew and I'm proud to call you my son" Elia said as tears streamed her cheeks.

Elia then returned to standing next to Jon and he wrapped his arm around her.

Rhaenys then stepped forward going first to her fathers body.

 "I love you and will make you proud of me" Rhaenys said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Rhaenys then moved over to her brother's body.

 "I will miss you always and I love you little brother" Rhaenys said as tears still streamed down her cheeks.

Rhaenys then rejoined Jon and Elia where they were standing.

Jon then moved forward and stood between the bodies of his father and brother.

Jon then turned told the body of his older brother.

 "Aegon I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you and I will make you proud" Jon said to Aegon's body.

Jon then took one final look at his brother's body and then went to his fathers.

 "I will make you proud and protect what remains of our family no matter the cost" Jon said in a very serious tone.

Measter Lewin then lit a torch and handed it to him.

Jon took the torch and whispered one final goodbye to his brother and father.

Jon then light the funeral pyre for his brother and father.

Jon then returned to his place between his wives and they watched as Aegon and Rhaegar's bodies were consumed by flame.

**Several days later.....**

Rhaella Targaryen stood on the deck of the deliverance as it prepared to leave the docks of Kings Landing.

 "My queen, we will be ready to depart in a few minutes" said the Master of Ships. Monford Velaryon.

 "Good, I hope Joffrey enjoys keeping Jon's Throne warm for him" Rhaella said with a smile across her lips.

 "I bet it hasn't even dawned on him yet" Monford Velaryon said in reference to her grandson.

 "The best kings dont seek the throne" Rhaella said to the Master of Ships.

Monford merely smiled and turned to walk away, but stopped.

 "I'm sorry for your loss" Monford said with a sympathetic look on his face.

 "Thank you for your condolences Monford" Rhaella said and nodded to the Master of Ships.

Monford then walked away and began to talk to a member of the ships crew.

A few minutes passed and the ship finally left the docks of Kings Landing.

 "Finally we are leaving this stinking city" Daenerys said as she came to stand next to her mother.

 "Yes we are my beautiful sister" Viserys said as he came to stand on the other side of Rhaella.

 "All four of us" Rhaella said with a smile on her lips.

Both of her children looked at her with looks of shock on their faces.

Rhaella smiled and brought both of their hands to the growing bump in her stomach. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Two Kings are Crowned & A Realm is Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second Targaryen civil war begins when two kings are crowned and Westeros chooses sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you for the support and comments.  
> 2\. For those of you who are upset with the state of Game Of Thrones I understand and agree with you.  
> 3\. Leave a kudos if you haven't already  
> 

It had been a week since Cersei received the news and she couldn't be happier despite some setbacks.

Yes her beloved Rhaegar was slain but that Dornish whore's son was dead as well.

However the wolf whore son was still alive and those two Dornish bitches he had taken to wife as well.

That bitch Rhaella had been smuggled out of Kings Landing to Dragonstone by her horrid children.

But those setbacks would be taken care of as soon as her son was crowned as King of Westeros.

Looking over the throne room of the Red Keep and the crowd assemble she smiled as she spotted a member of her household guard raise his hand to her.

 "its time" She whispered to herself and nodded to the guardsmen by the door to the throne room, the guardsmen opened the door and the crowd fell silent.

The Hound walked in first with Joffrey behind him, Joffrey was flanked by two of her household guard and crowd parted to his left and right as he walked toward the throne.

 "The true king, by the old and new gods I hope this dosent bite us in the ass" Connington whispered under his breath as he stood next to the Iron Throne.

Cersei turned to say something to him but she did not get the chance as Connington stepped forward toward her son walking up the steps to the throne.

Cersei smiled at Joffrey as he walked up the steps and came to stand infront of Connington, Connington cleared his throat and raised the crown above Joffrey's head.

 "I Jon Connington hand of the king proclaim Joffrey Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhyonar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of The Realm!" Connington said in a booming voice as he placed the crown on Joffrey's head.

 "Long may he reign" Connington said once again in a booming voice as he and Joffrey turned to face the crowd.

 "Long may he reign" The crow repeated then bowed to their new king.

 "Thank you my loyal subjects, you may rise" Joffrey said with a large smile spreading across his face, the crowd rose and looked at their new king.

 "Now I know many of you are sadden by the loss of my father and brother, you are also afraid of the uncertainty my reign holds but I promise you I will bring peace and safety to you and your children!" Joffrey said in a tone filled with authority and grace that only kings possessed.

The crowd cheered and yelled in approval at his words, Cersei couldn't have been prouder.

The cheering and yelled stopped when Joffrey raised his hand, "Thank you my lords and ladies, you may retire for the day I have important matters to discuss with my hand" Joffrey said.

The lords and ladies filtered out of the throne room with a few taking longer to leave so they could congratulate and offer their condolences to their king.

Once the throne room was cleared Cersei, Joffrey and Connington made the journey to Maegor's Holdfast.

Entering Maegor's Holdfast they made their way to the solar that was formerly Rhaegar's.

The trio entered Rhaegar's solar and Joffrey took his place in the chair that Rhaegar would have sat in.

 "Now how shall we began my reign" Joffrey said as Connington and Cersei took their place's in the two chairs in front of the desk.

 "Well I think it would be best sent ravens to all the Lords Paramount announcing your accession to the throne" Connington said to him.

**A week later in Winterfell...…..**

"You want me to drink from that?" Jon asked as he looked at the animal tusk that Tormund had just refilled.

Tormund nodded his head and handed Jon the animal tusk, however Jon was still very hesitant.

 "I think you can handle it sweetheart" Elia said and kissed his lips then cheek.

 "Mothers right little brother you defeated the others, you can handle that" Rhaenys said nodding toward the animal tusk.

 "Well here goes nothing" Jon said and reached for the animal tusk.

Grabbing the animal tusk he then brought it up to his lips and began to drink from the tusk, Tormund and several other Wildlings began to cheer.

Jon finished the wine filled animal tusk and wiped his mouth, Jon then belched causing laughter to break out across the great hall.

 "I knew you could handle it" Tormund said with a look of pride on his face.

Jon opened to his mouth to say something but a flash of movement caught his eye.

 "Ned!" Measter Luwin shouted causing the feast hall to go silent and everyone to look at him, Luwin was uncharistically nervous.

 "Luwin are you alright?" Ned said noticing how uncharistically nervous the measter was.

Luwin didn't answer Ned but strode forward to the high table, Jon felt a sense of unease at the looks the man was sending his way.

Ned continued to look at Luwin with concern as the man handed him a scroll.

Ned took the scroll from the measter's hand and broke the seal, he then read the contents of the scroll.

Once Ned was done reading the scroll his face morphed into a cold anger and he handed the scroll to jon.

Jon read the scroll and angrily tossed the scroll on the table before him, "What is wrong my love?" Elia asked in a concerned tone.

Jon reached for the scroll but Rhaenys beat him to it and began reading the scroll.

 "His grace Joffrey Targaryen first of his name, request Eddard Stark lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North came to Kings Landing to pledge his fealty to the rightful king of

the Seven Kingdoms. In accordance with his graces ascension to the Throne he has decreed that Jon Targaryen claim's to the Throne is declared invalid and his marriage to Elia

Targaryen and Rhaenys Targaryen to be annulled by the High Septon"

Hand of The King

Jon Connington

Rhaenys finished and her lips morphed into a snarl as she threw the scroll onto the table.

Silence reign in the Great Hall and stretched on for several moments before the silence was broken.

 "May I see that raven your graces" Galbert Glover said breaking the silence as he got up from his chair.

 Jon, Elia and Rhaenys nodded then Galbert picked up the scroll off the table, Galbert then read it.

Galbert finished reading it then walked over to the hearth and tossed the scroll into the fire.

All eye's in the hall were switching between looking at Lord Glover and the scroll being consumed by flames.    

 "I dont know about you lot but there's only one king fit to rule over me and my Kin" Galbert said coming to stand infront of Jon then going down to a knee.

Jon watched the faces of the other lords in the hall and felt as if a paradigm shift was taking place. 

 "Lord Glover is right, to the King!" Lord Wyman Manderly said in a loud and booming voice, The lord of White Harbor then went down on a knee.

Jon was right as she watched Maege Mormont of Bear Island get up from her seat, "It's about Damn bloody time a Northern sat the Iron Throne, to the King!" she bellowed.

Soon one by one the other Northern houses bent the knee to him leaving only house Stark, The Wildlings and the Southern Lords who marched North unbent.

 "House Stark will stand by the true King" Ned said causing the Northern Lords to cheer and drink from their cups.

Much to the surprise of Jon Mance stood, "We will not kneel for you but in honor of saving us we will stand with you" Mance said and nodded at Jon.

This caused the Wildlings to cheer loudly and Tormund to down another drink of ale from his animal tusk.

The cheering die down when a tapping sound was heard on a glass window in the Great Hall, a soldier from House Hornwood opened the Window and jumped back in fright.

Wun Wun and Mags The Mighty were looking through the window at those feasting in the Great Hall.

The giants then looked at Jon and began chanting in their language.

All eyes in the Great Hall were concreted on the two giants until the laughter of Mance caused them to look at him.

 "You wont believe this but the Giants have pledged themselves and their mammoths to your cause" Mance said while stifling his laughter.

 "Jon Targaryen, savoir of mankind, slayer of the Night king, the king who Giants and Mammoths kneel to!" Tormund said in a loud and booming voice.

Jon looked at the faces of his family then Rhaenys and Elia.

As if they were reading his mind Rhaenys said "Do it baby we will be with you no matter what".

Looking at Elia she nodded in agreement with Rhaenys words and he stood up from his chair.

Looking at Measter Luwin Jon said in a tone that belong to a king "Measter Luwin send a raven to Joffrey tell him I'm coming for my throne".

The Great Hall once again burst into chants of "To the king" "To the king" "To the king" and smiles were on the faces of the cheering lords.

The lords who did not bow when the others began pledging their fealty to him joined in on the chants.

The chanting of Giants and the mighty shouts of their Mammoths could be heard through the still open window.

The Direwolves sensing the mood of the Great Hall starting howling and soon their howls filled the room.

**Red Keep a few days later...……**

Joffrey put on his best Kingly smile as he at those gathered in his solar.

 "Connington update me on the state of the realm" Joffrey said knowing full well that his Kingship was fragile as best.

Jon Connington nodded and began laying scrolls on the table however Joffrey noticed that he seemed extremely nervous.

 "The Westerlands and Reach have declared for you your grace" Jon Connington said handing him the scrolls that had the Lion and Rose wax seals.

 "The Stormlands and Dorne have sent ravens declaring their loyalty to Jon Targaryen" Jon Connington said and nervously placed the scrolls on the table.

Joffrey felt a flash of anger spread through him and her reached for the two scrolls.

 "To the blonde cunt that sits upon the Iron Throne. Jon Targaryen may have the blood of that bastard Rhaegar but he has the blood of the Starks in him and I will not betray

 Ned or The memory of Queen Lyanna Stark by fighting against her son for some little twat Lannister cunt"

Singed

Robert Baratheon Paramount of The Stormlands

Joffrey lips morphed into a frown and he placed the scroll back on the table.

Joffrey then picked up the scroll from Dorne and began reading it.

 "To the false dragon who sits upon the Iron Throne, Dorne will not bow to you and betray my Sister and niece. Jon Targaryen may not be of Dornish heritage but he is Rhaenys

 & Aegon's brother, he is Elia's son and my nephew. Jon Targaryen is our rightful King and soon the spears of Dorne will be hunting lions in his name".

Singed

Prince Doran ruling Prince of Dorne

Joffrey frowned deepened and his anger turned into pure fury that he struggled to contain.

 "Continue" Joffrey said to the hand of the king.

 "The Riverland's are joining with the usurper and most of the Crownlands house's have declared for you" Jon Connington said.

 "That's good but you said most who are the ones standing against me?" Joffrey asked.

 "The branch of House Targaryen on Dragonstone, House Velaryon and House Celtigar" Jon Connington said in reply and handed him the scrolls.

 "The North has declared for Jon Targaryen and The Vale is choosing to remain neutral" Jon said concluding his update on the state of the realm.

 "Connington and Pycelle your are dismissed I must discuss with my mother what we have learned today" Joffrey said to those that were in the room.

Measter Pycelle left the room first however Jon Connington lingered behind and judging by the look on his face he was debating something.

 "Is their anything else Connington?" Joffrey asked becoming generally annoyed at the man.

 "This scroll is for Queen Cersei from Queen Elia and Queen Rhaenys" Jon Connington said and placed the scroll on the table.

Cersei lips morphed into a frowned and she picked up the scroll.

Breaking the seal she began to read it and her frowned deepened.

 "To my whore good sister and the despicable little twat I have had the displeasure to call my good son. First I must tell you how thankful I I'm that you two have tried to take

the Throne that rightfully belongs to Myself, Rhaenys and my Husband because it confirms every horrible thing I have ever thought about you. Second, Joffrey my terrible twat of

a good son thank you for keeping my true son's throne warm for him I will relish the moment he rips you off of it and you cry like a little bitch before you lose your head. Third,

Cersei once this war is over I'm going to make you watch as Jon makes Tyrion the Warden of the West and the head of House Lannister".

Signed

Elia Martell & Rhaenys Targaryen

Joffrey felt his annoyance be replaced with rage and looked as his mother face turned several shades of red in anger.

 

    

 

 

  

 

 

 

  

 

 

  

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If you dont like my work dont read it.  
> 2\. Criticism is welcome but keep it constructive and respectful  
> 3\. This chapter is long .  
> 


End file.
